Asas do demônio
by BigB
Summary: Fazer turnê com quatro roqueiros é uma coisa de sonhos... Pelo menos é isso o que as pessoas me dizem. Para mim, esses quatro roqueiros são a minha família.


**ESTA HISTÓRIA NÃO É MINHA!**

 **ESTOU SOMENTE ADAPTANDO**

Fazer turnê com quatro roqueiros é uma coisa de sonhos...

Pelo menos é isso o que as pessoas me dizem. Para mim, esses quatro roqueiros são a minha família. Eles cuidaram de mim a partir do momento que eu tinha cinco anos de idade. Protegeram-me de minha mãe e de seus ataques de bêbada e viciada em drogas. Quando eles ficaram famosos continuaram a cuidar de mim. E quando o meu monstro de uma mãe morreu, eles assumiram como meus guardiões.

Nos seis anos desde que isso aconteceu, eu tenho cuidado dos quatro homens que significam tudo para mim. Eu cuido deles da mesma forma que uma vez eles tomaram conta de mim. Eu lido com todo o trabalho sujo nos bastidores de uma vida de roqueiros. Não é sempre bonita. Às vezes chega malditamente perto de repugnante, especialmente quando eu tenho que me livrar de seus casos de uma noite. Ugh!

Cuidar deles não me incomoda embora. Quero dizer, não é como se estivesse apaixonada por um deles. Isso seria uma loucura. Se apaixonar por um roqueiro NÃO é inteligente.

Ok, então eu não sou inteligente. Eu amo meus rapazes, e um deles meio que segura meu coração em sua grande mão de roqueiro. Mas eu estou lidando. Tenho sido capaz de manter isso o meu pequeno segredo por anos.

Não estou, no entanto, lidando com esse micróbio que eu pareço ter apanhado. Isso me assusta como o inferno. Eu odeio médicos, mas de repente estou mais preocupada em descobrir o que está errado comigo do que com o que o médico podia fazer para mim.

Quando recebo os meus resultados do teste a minha vida nunca mais será a mesma...

 **O COMEÇO...**

Estava chovendo. Eu amo a chuva, mas não os trovões e relâmpagos. As luzes piscando não são tão más como o trovão irado. Isso me lembra de mamãe quando ela estava com raiva, sob efeito de drogas, bebidas e homens. Hoje eu ganhei uma dose dupla porque há uma tempestade lá fora, e meu monstro de mãe está em uma de suas crises de raiva.

Eu tinha esperança e pedi a Deus para que ela fosse dormir como normalmente fazia. Mas Deus não estava ouvindo hoje. Parece que Deus não ouvia nada do que eu pedia a ele. Estou começando a me perguntar se ele sequer existe, como o pregador que para de vez em quando diz. Mamãe amaldiçoa muito a Deus, então eu acho que ela acredita nele.

A chuva encharcava através de minha camiseta fina e leggings. Eu escapei para fora da janela do meu quarto logo que mamãe terminou comigo. Os pingos de chuva lavaram minhas lágrimas e o sangue dos muitos cortes que mamãe deixou depois que ela veio atrás de mim com uma vara e os punhos. A água fria arde em meus vergões inchados e corpo machucado, mas eu estava habituada à dor.

Assim que meus pés descalços tocaram do lado de fora da minha janela do nosso trailer corri através da pequena seção de grama que separa o trailer onde eu vivo do que Ed chama de lar. Rezo para que sua mãe não tenha decidido limpar seu quarto, que ela não tenha trancado a janela que ele sempre deixa aberta para mim, apenas no caso de ser necessário.

Quando subo no balde de cinco litros que eu uso como uma escada deixo escapar um gemido quando descubro que, sim, a mãe de Ed tinha limpado seu quarto. A janela estava trancada. Começo a tremer agora, porque a chuva era fria e eu não tinha sapatos nem casaco, e agora também nenhum lugar quente para ir. Eu sabia que era inútil tentar um dos trailers dos outros vizinhos. O pai de Jake está em casa e eu nunca iria para lá quando havia a chance do Sr. Black me encontrar. O trailer de Emmett e Jasper só tem uma janela pequena que é muito alta para os meus pés pequenos alcançarem a menos que um deles me ajude.

Um pequeno soluço me escapa e eu empurro o meu cabelo molhado e emaranhado para longe do meu rosto, arfando quando eu toco a minha bochecha inchada. Mamãe era uma profissional em bater no meu rosto. E hoje ela tinha estado no seu melhor, principalmente considerando a quantidade de drogas e bebida que ela tomou.

Houve um ruído do outro lado do gramado pequeno. Minha mãe tinha voltado para a segunda rodada e descobriu que eu fugi. Com o coração acelerado eu fiz a única coisa em que podia pensar. Afastei a placa de metal que ligava o trailer de Ed ao chão. Empurrei e empurrei, cortando as palmas das mãos enquanto eu fazia isso. Mas, finalmente, com um gemido de triunfo consegui afastá-la para trás o suficiente para conseguir rastejar debaixo do trailer.

Quando consigo deslizar para lá coloco o metal de volta no lugar. Engulo um grito quando recuo e minha mão toca o esqueleto de um rato. Eu limpo a minha mão em minhas leggings encharcadas e então coloco meus braços em torno de meus joelhos para não entrar em contato com o rato novamente. Minha cabeça

se inclina para trás contra a parede e eu fecho meus olhos, rezando para que minha mãe não pense em me procurar aqui...

Devo ter adormecido. Quando acordo, ouço Ed e Jake chamando meu nome. Ambos parecem frenéticos. — Bella? — Ed estava próximo, do outro lado do metal. — Bell's?

Eu alcanço o metal e afasto-o o suficiente para olhar para fora. Eles não me notam no começo. Ed está de pé com Jake, ambos em suas camisas da banda que eles me deixaram ajudar a desenhar. Jake tinha suas baquetas na mão esquerda, enquanto a outra estava fechada em um punho. Ed parecia preocupado. — Ela não teria ido longe.

Essa puta! Se eu não achasse que eles iriam levar Bella de nós eu chamaria a polícia. — Jake resmunga.

Mas eles vão, Jake. E então ela estaria em um lugar pior do que ela já está. Pelo menos aqui podemos cuidar dela. — Ed diz.

É a mesma conversa que eles têm sempre depois de cada surra. Se eles chamarem a polícia, em seguida, os serviços sociais me levariam para longe. Não é seguro em um orfanato mais do que é com minha mãe. Talvez até pior. Tenho sete anos e eu entendo o que isso significa. Ed e os outros me explicaram mais de uma vez.

Afasto o metal um pouco mais e começo a rastejar para fora. Meu corpo está rígido e machucado. Há lama endurecida nos cortes deixados pela vara e por ficar escondida em um espaço tão apertado. Estou inchada e dolorida. E eu já podia sentir a ardência no fundo da minha garganta que dizia que eu ia ter uma dor de garganta. De repente, braços fortes estão me puxando para fora. Assim que meus pés são colocados no chão sou puxada para os braços fortes de Ed.

Porra! — Jake exclama.

Cale-se, Jake. — Ed diz com seus braços apertados em torno de mim. Eu posso ver as rodas girando em sua mente. Ele está querendo saber onde me levar,

para me esconder. Ouço riso vindo de meu trailer - minha mãe deve estar com mais um de seus namorados, e há o som da televisão vindo do trailer dele - se sua mãe me ver assim ela vai chamar a polícia ela mesma - nenhum é uma opção.

Meu pai se foi. — Jake já está caminhando em direção a seu trailer. — Vamos, Ed!

Quando eles finalmente me colocam no quarto de Jake, estou tremendo. Estou com frio, tanto frio e doendo muito. — Nós temos que aquecê-la. — Ed diz.

Comece a esquentar a água para que eu possa dar-lhe um banho.

Jake não diz nada quando ele sai do quarto e ouço água se ligar do cômodo ao lado. Ed coloca-me de pé e começa a puxar a minha camiseta ainda molhada. Eu não protesto com ele enquanto puxa minha legging para baixo junto com minha calcinha. Ele suga uma respiração profunda quando vê os hematomas, os cortes profundos nas pernas, braços, costas e na minha barriga.

Eu sinto muito, Bella. — Ele sussurra. — Sinto muito.

Eu não digo nada, porque não entendo por que ele está arrependido. Ele não me bateu. Isso não foi culpa dele. Eu podia ser apenas uma menina pequena, mas sabia que ele não pode sempre me proteger. Ele tem uma banda e hoje sua banda tocou em uma festa para algumas pessoas de sua escola. Eu gostaria que ele pudesse ter me levado, mas sei que uma criança de sete anos em uma festa de escola não é uma boa ideia. Jasper tentou explicar-me, e eu tenho quase certeza que entendo as razões.

Ed! — Jake chamou do banheiro. — Eu não tenho certeza se isso é muito quente ou não. Venha aqui e confira.

Ed me leva pela mão até o banheiro e, em seguida, se curva para sentir a temperatura da água. — Isso deve ser bom. — Ele me levanta e me coloca na água.

Eu choramingo quando a água toca meus cortes. Dói, mas o calor da água é bom em meus pés frios. Logo paro de tremer. Ed lava-me, tentando ser gentil enquanto ele limpa os ferimentos no meu corpo. Sua mandíbula está apertada e eu acho que há lágrimas em seus olhos.

Mais tarde, depois do meu cabelo estar lavado e cheirar bem, ele me levanta da água e me envolve em uma toalha. Jake segura uma caixa de Band-Aids com princesinhas que ele sabe que eu gosto. Mas há também um tubo de pomada em sua outra mão e eu balanço minha cabeça. — Não. Isso dói.

Ed esfrega a toalha sobre o meu corpo molhado, ainda tentando ser gentil. Alguns dos cortes estão sangrando de novo e dói quando a toalha esfrega entre eles. Quando ele termina, ele pega a pomada de mim e eu me afasto. — Não, Ed.

— Eu choramingo. — Não quero isso.

— Eu sei, Bella. Eu sei que dói. Mas você não quer que eles infeccionem, não é? — Ele está piscando muito e acho que ele está tentando não chorar. — Se eles infeccionarem você terá que ir ao médico e levar uma injeção.

Essa é a palavra mágica. Eu odeio injeções! Eu odeio médicos! Então, eu me sento na pequena pia e deixo-o colocar pomada em cima de mim, tentando não choramingar porque dói. Quando ele termina, o tubo está quase vazio. Jake ajuda a colocar os Band-Aids. Depois de colocar cada um, eles beijam o local, para expulsar a dor e dizem o de costume. — Fique melhor.

Jake coloca uma de suas camisas em mim. Mas ela é tão grande que eles têm de dar um nó para que eu não tropece nela quando ando. Quando eu estou coberta, Ed me levanta e me leva de volta para o quarto de Jake. Eles me colocam na cama pequena contra a parede e dobram um lençol que cheira a Jake em torno de mim.

Jasper e Emmett entram no quarto. Jasper tem um saco do Wal-Mart e ele tira uma caixa de remédio. Eles me dão uma grande dose de Tylenol e depois me alimentam. Emmett tinha parado no McDonalds e me comprou um Happy Meal de nuggets de frango. Meu estômago ronca e eu percebo que não comi nada desde o dia anterior.

Meu estômago dói depois da primeira mordida. Eu sento e seguro minha barriga até que a dor passa e então eu devoro o resto do nuggets e batatas fritas. Eu não bebo a sprite que eles me deram até depois de eu ter comido. O gosto é bom. Finalmente eu pego o meu brinquedo, um pequeno bicho de pelúcia com cabelo maluco e uma camiseta. Eu o mantenho perto do meu peito, enquanto Ed escova os emaranhados no meu cabelo úmido. Machuca, porque não foi escovado em um tempo, mas eu não reclamo e ele tenta ser gentil.

Enquanto a escova desliza no meu cabelo meus olhos começam a ficar pesados. Logo eu estou dormindo...

 **NOS DIAS ATUAIS….**

Abro os olhos no instante em que o ônibus para. Fazendo careta eu me jogo para fora do sofá e olho para fora. O ônibus da turnê está parado no estacionamento do hotel. Outro ônibus carregado com toda a tripulação e dois caminhões param logo em seguida, com todo o equipamento de palco e da banda. Eu quero muito tomar um banho e dormir uma noite inteira, mas ainda tenho muitas coisas para fazer.

Eu ando de pé na parte de trás do ônibus para acordar os outros. Emmett está esparramado em seu estômago na cama de baixo. Ele tem uma garrafa de Jack Daniels na mão, meio vazia. Acima dele, Jasper esta roncando, seu baixo apertado contra o peito. Contra a outra parede Jake está falando em seu sono, murmurando sobre algum 'filho da puta'.

Suspirando, eu aperto seu ombro primeiro. — Jake. — Tenho que me aproximar de seu ouvido e gritar seu nome. Todos eles têm sono pesado, mas Jake é sempre o pior. — Jake! Vamos. Vamos dormir em uma cama de verdade.

Jake boceja e pisca para abrir os olhos. — Bell's?

Eu sorrio para ele. — Quem mais? — Beijo seu rosto e dou um puxão no seu braço. — Levante-se. Chegamos. — Quando ele se senta eu passo para Jasper.

Tudo o que tenho que fazer é pegar o baixo dele. Ele aperta seus braços ao redor dele e se senta. — Estou acordado. — Ele resmunga.

— Emmett. — Eu pego a garrafa de Jack de sua mão e coloco a tampa. Suas costas estão nuas e a tatuagem de Asas do Demônio3 em suas costas flexiona quando eu o acordo. — Ugh. Você precisa de um banho. — Eu quase vomito com o cheiro da bebida em seu hálito quando ele se vira e me puxa para baixo contra ele. — Levante-se, bêbado.

Ele beija minha bochecha antes de me soltar e eu levanto, caminhando para o final do ônibus. — Vocês se vistam. Depois que eu acordar Ed vou pegar a chave dos nossos quartos... Não volte a dormir Jake! — Eu chamo, sabendo que ele estava pensando em fazer exatamente isso. — Eu tenho um balde de água gelada com o seu nome se você dormir.

Ele murmura maldições para mim, mas eu só sorrio.

A televisão está ligada. Eu a desligo e caio no sofá ao lado de Ed. Ele não tem nada mais vestido que sua cueca. Eu não paro para cobiçar seu peito duro e abdômen apertado. Eu já fiz isso muitas vezes antes. Em vez disso, coloco minha mão sobre sua boca e aperto seu nariz. Leva alguns segundos antes que ele se sacuda e me empurre. — Cadela! — Ele resmunga, mas me ajuda a levantar do chão, onde eu caí.

Rindo eu me levanto e pego a sua camiseta de Asas do Demônio. — Dormiu bem?

Só adormeci algumas horas atrás. — Ele pega a camisa que eu lhe ofereci e desliza-a sobre sua cabeça. — Tenho muito em minha mente. Canções tentando sair, mas que continuam ficando trancadas no meu cérebro.

Eu tive um sonho. — Falo.

Ele endurece, sabendo que meus sonhos nunca são agradáveis. — Você está bem? — Ele pergunta, pegando a minha mão e me puxando para o seu colo. — Quer falar sobre isso?

Suavemente ele penteia os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Eu fecho meus olhos e enterro meu rosto em seu pescoço. Deus ele cheira tão bem! — Como sempre vocês estavam cuidando de mim. Foi uma das vezes em que minha mãe usou uma vara em mim.

Braços fortes se apertam em torno de mim. Seus dedos apertados no meu cabelo machucam um pouco, mas eu não protesto. — Odeio aquela vadia. — Ele murmura. — Espero que ela esteja apodrecendo no inferno.

Eu não poderia concordar mais. Minha mãe morreu de uma overdose de drogas há seis anos. Dizer que eu lamentei sua morte seria um exagero total. Tudo o que eu senti quando encontrei o seu corpo frio quando cheguei da escola naquele dia foi um alívio enorme. Eu tinha quinze anos, mas estava livre da doença que era minha mãe.

Eu preciso de café. — Ed levanta comigo ainda em seus braços.

Eu aperto-o junto a mim mais um segundo, então, solto. — Eu vou me assegurar que você consiga um. — Falo por cima do meu ombro enquanto avanço para a frente do ônibus.

Não é o seu trabalho fazê-lo! — Ele grita atrás de mim.

Mas era. Toda minha vida eles tomaram conta de mim. Mesmo quando eles me deixaram depois de assinarem um contrato há dez anos, eles ainda tinham tomado conta de mim. Me enviavam dinheiro e presentes. Certificavam-se de que alguém me verificava todos os dias. Eles haviam estado em turnê, fazendo todas as coisas que os roqueiros fazem, mas eles ainda me chamavam todos os dias. O celular que eles me deram era a minha linha da vida para eles. Eu era capaz de ligar, mandar e-mail, mensagem, ou qualquer outra coisa que eu queria ou precisava para que pudesse falar com eles todos os dias.

Então, quando minha mãe morreu eles tinham voltado, largando tudo logo que eu tinha chamado Ed. Eles cuidaram do funeral. Então, quando os serviços sociais tentaram me levar embora eles avançaram e disseram que eu era deles. Me levaram para longe de todas as trevas do parque de traileres onde todos crescemos. Eles me compraram um laptop, organizaram tudo para eu ter aulas on-line para que pudesse completar minha educação da parte de trás de um ônibus da turnê.

Meus caras nunca iam me deixar de novo.

E eu lhes devia. Por sempre cuidarem de mim. Por me pegarem, e me ajudarem a superar. Salvarem a minha sanidade. Me alimentarem. Comprarem roupas para mim. Me amarem. Muitas pessoas não fariam isso. Mas Edward, Emmett, Jasper, e Jacob eram diferentes. Eles me viram quando eu tinha cinco anos, me colocaram sob suas asas escuras, me protegeram, mesmo que fossem dez anos mais velhos do que eu. Esses caras eram minha família e era minha vez de cuidar deles.

Então eu cuidava de tudo. Eles queriam café, eu arranjava café. Se Emm precisava de uma nova garrafa de uísque de 50 anos que era impossível encontrar, então eu me certificava que ele conseguia. Eu cuidava de tudo, desde reservas de hotel até as mulheres... Sim, eu havia me tornado uma profissional em me livrar de qualquer mulher que havia ultrapassado a sua data de validade. Normalmente, isso era na manhã seguinte.

Duas horas depois, eu tinha todos os quatro rapazes em seus quartos. Eu passei um tempo extra no quarto de Emmett para me certificar de que ele tomava um banho e escovava os dentes. Dei-lhe em um par de cuecas limpas e coloquei-o na cama. Quando cheguei ao meu próprio quarto, eu estava exausta. Minha própria ducha foi rápida e eu estava dormindo antes mesmo de bater a cabeça no travesseiro.

\- Bell's!

Jake batendo na minha porta do quarto despertou-me algumas horas mais tarde. Olhei para o relógio, vi que era hora de ir para o Centro Cívico para preparar para o show de hoje e pulei para fora da cama. Abri a porta para Jake para que ele não a arrancasse. Ele entrou quando eu estava tirando a minha camiseta de dormir.

Está se sentindo bem, Bella? — Ele perguntou, sem sequer se preocupar em virar a cabeça quando coloquei o meu sutiã e puxei uma camiseta dos Asas do Demônio sobre a minha cabeça. — Você nunca dorme demais.

Na verdade, já fazia um tempo que eu me sentia cansada. Mas não ia dizer isso a ele. Ele iria dizer aos outros e eles iam se unir para cuidar de mim, me forçando a ir ao médico. Eu odiava médicos! — Só tive uma noite difícil na noite passada. — Disse me desculpando. — Pesadelos.

Coloquei uma calcinha limpa e depois vesti um par de jeans apertados. Botas até ao joelho com saltos de três polegadas e eu estava pronta. Eu puxei meu cabelo bagunçado em um rabo de cavalo, não me incomodando com maquiagem, e me virei para encontrá-lo ainda franzindo a testa para mim. — Eu estou bem, Jake. — Dei-lhe um abraço apertado, então fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijar sua bochecha. — Relaxa. — Levantei a mão e esfreguei-a sobre a sua cabeça careca. Ele gostava de mantê-la lisa. Era sexy como o inferno e todo mundo queria esfregar sua cabeça. Ele só gostava quando eu fazia isso embora.

Eu acho que preciso de férias. — Ele murmurou enquanto me seguia para fora do quarto. — Talvez devêssemos ir para casa por um tempo.

Eu atirei-lhe um olhar por cima do meu ombro enquanto apertei o botão para chamar o elevador. — E onde é a casa? Estamos vivendo em um ônibus há seis anos.

Edward estava falando sobre a compra de uma casa. Mas nós não conseguimos decidir sobre onde queremos que seja. Emmett sugeriu Califórnia, Jasper quer Boston. — Ele deu de ombros quando entrou no elevador comigo. — O que você acha?

Honestamente, eu não sabia o que pensar. Eu os seguiria para qualquer lugar, contanto que todos nós estivéssemos juntos, eu não poderia me importar menos. Mas não esperava que eles estivessem prontos para se estabelecer, no entanto, mesmo se todos nós estávamos ficando cansados de toda a movimentação. — Eu nunca pensei sobre isso. — Digo a ele.

Bem, você precisa pensar. Queremos saber onde você quer viver. Você sabe que onde quer que você vá nós iremos também.

Suas palavras aqueceram meu coração e eu o abracei com força. Ele deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça e saiu do elevador no andar térreo. Ed, Emm, e Jazz já estavam nos esperando. Cada um deles deu-me olhares preocupados, mas apenas passei por eles para a limusine esperando lá fora.

Configurar e testar o som eram coisas em que eu não podia ajudar. Então, em vez disso, eu lidei com as coisas nos bastidores. Me assegurei que o buffet de jantar estava pronto para que os meus caras pudessem comer antes de tocarem mais tarde esta noite. Então percorri a minha lista de coisas a fazer para preparar tudo para o grupo de fãs nos bastidores.

A maioria era do sexo feminino, todas esperando entrar na cama de pelo menos um membro dos Asas do Demônio. Eu odiava todas e cada uma delas, mas simplesmente lhes dava olhares desdenhosos e frios. Elas me odiavam também, porque todo mundo que era um fã dos Asas do Demônio sabia que eu era a única mulher que jamais importaria para qualquer um dos membros da banda.

Me assegurei que os fãs nos bastidores ficavam em sua área designada com segurança a observá-los como falcões - nunca se sabe quando pretendiam infiltrar-se no vestiário para uma rapidinha, ou pior ficar famosos por matar um famoso roqueiro, enquanto me certificava que meus rapazes estavam atendidos. Fiquei aliviada por encontrá-los todos comendo em seu camarim. Mesmo Emmett,mas ele me fez balançar a cabeça quando vi que em vez de um refrigerante ou até mesmo água ele estava bebendo sua garrafa habitual de Jack Daniels.

Peguei a garrafa dele, coloquei uma garrafa de água fria em suas mãos e me virei para ver se alguém precisava de alguma coisa. Quando acabaram de comer eu joguei seus pratos no lixo e me certifiquei que tinham água ou Gatorade em suas mãos. Eles precisavam se hidratar porque um concerto sempre era cansativo. Especialmente Edward que estaria correndo ao redor do palco cantando.

Olho de uns para os outros, avaliando a beleza pura e masculina de cada um deles. Emm e Jasper com seu longo cabelo e grandes olhos azuis cinzentos. Os irmãos eram lindos com suas fortes características faciais e corpos que eram ambos definidos e cobertos de tatuagens. Jake com a cabeça careca e aqueles grandes olhos castanhos que mudavam com suas emoções. Ele era enorme, músculos salientes em todo o lugar e fazendo alguns se perguntarem como ele era capaz de lidar com a bateria tão bem por causa de sua massa.

Por apenas um segundo a mais eu deixei meus olhos permanecerem em Ed. Com sua voz que comia uma mulher de dentro para fora e os olhos azuis de gelo meio escondidos atrás de uma cortina de cílios grossos e escuros, não havia muitas mulheres que seriam capazes de dizer que Edward Cullen não afetava sua libido, mesmo marginalmente. Com músculos definidos, um rosto que fez os deuses chorarem no dia em que nasceu, e tão alto quanto os seus irmãos da banda, ele tinha todas as fãs seguindo os Asas do Demônio quer seja por amor, luxúria ou inveja.

Então, qual é hoje à noite? Loira, morena ou ruiva? — Eu perguntei com uma sobrancelha levantada e apenas uma sugestão de um sorriso nos lábios.

Jazz sorriu para mim do sofá onde estava esparramado. — Eu vou pegar uma de cada.

Revirei os olhos para ele. Dos quatro, Jasper era o maior prostituto. Um de cada sabor para ele era pouco. — Bem, há muito por onde escolher. Loiras mais do que tudo, como sempre. Por favor, fiquem seguros. — Atirei a Emmett um olhar significativo. — Você tem proteção?

Bella! — Havia um rubor verdadeiro em suas bochechas. Eu apenas mantive meus olhos sobre ele e levantei uma sobrancelha. Por fim, ele desviou o olhar. — Eu tenho preservativos. — Ele murmurou.

Os outros apenas riram. Eu ignorei enquanto me virei para a porta. — Vocês têm uma entrevista às nove da manhã. Arranjei tudo para usarmos a sala de conferências no hotel. Então, por favor, expulsem suas vadias de seus quartos antes de eu bater em suas portas. — Eu sabia que tinha que lhes dar esta aula agora, porque depois do show eu não imaginava que iria vê-los novamente até de manhã. — Emm, não me faça lavá-lo de manhã. Tire o cheiro de bebida e vagabunda mais cedo.

Jesus, Bella! — Ele me chamou. — Por que você está pegando no meu pé hoje?

Parei na porta e me virei para encará-lo. — Apenas faça, Emmett Halle.

Ele murmurou alguma coisa baixinho e me senti um pouco mal por tratá-lo de modo tão mesquinho. Mas ele era um homem crescido e mais frequentemente do que não eu tinha que dar-lhe banho porque ele estava demasiado bêbado ou de ressaca para fazer isso sozinho.

O show estava quase acabando quando senti meu telefone vibrar. Puxei-o para fora do meu bolso de trás e vi que era o empresário dos Asas do Demônio. O cara me amava porque eu cuidava de todas as coisas que ele deveria cuidar. Enquanto isso, ele estava em casa dormindo em sua cama bem grande, e eu estava aqui rebentando minha bunda pelos meus rapazes. — O que você quer? — Eu estalei quando coloquei o telefone no ouvido, andando para longe do palco para que pudesse ouvi-lo sobre a banda.

Aro Volturi riu, me fazendo querer dar um tapa em seu rosto bonito. — Quem mijou nos seus cheerios?

Eu estou em um estado de espírito fodido. — O informei, não certa de porque estava sendo uma vadia esta noite. Mas ele devia estar acostumado com a minha atitude. Odeio esse cara! — O que você quer?

O de sempre. Dominar o mundo. Bilhões de dólares. E uma banda que me faz ficar bem... eu tenho vários desse último. — Revirei os olhos. Os Asas do Demônio eram a sua melhor banda. Eles mais do que o faziam parecer bem. Eles faziam as pessoas pensarem que ele era um gênio por 'descobri-los'. — Ed disse que queria aproveitar o verão de folga. Estou apenas deixando você saber que eu adiei a turnê OutroMundo/Asas do Demônio para setembro.

Isso me surpreendeu. Edward não tinha mencionado nada sobre tomar o verão de folga. Por que ele não me disse? Eu atirei um olhar atrás de mim, desejando poder exigir algumas respostas de Edward agora. Mas isso teria que esperar. Como a turnê de verão estava sendo adiada só tínhamos que viajar mais algumas semanas para terminar de percorrer a Costa do Golfo.

Tudo bem. — Eu disse. — Mande-me o novo itinerário. Vou me certificar de que tudo é cuidado.

Eu sei que você vai. É por isso que eu te amo tanto, princesa. Você faz minha vida tão fácil.

Cerrei os dentes. — Não me chame de princesa. — Eu praticamente gritei com ele e terminei a chamada. Eu realmente não gostava desse babaca. E detestava ser chamada de princesa. O filho da puta sabia disso, mas ainda assim fazia questão de me chamar desse jeito a cada oportunidade disponível.

A voz de Edward no palco me tirou do meu ódio por Aro e eu voltei minha atenção de volta para os meus rapazes. A voz de Ed estava deixando a população feminina louca. A mistura de rouquidão com cascalho e sedução era uma carícia

para aquele lugar escuro entre as pernas de uma mulher. Eu não era nem perto de imune a ela e encontrei-me deixando o meu desejo por ele mostrar enquanto ficava lá assistindo a banda.

Quando um dos técnicos de som esbarrou em mim por acidente eu rapidamente saí da minha neblina de desejo e me ocupei. Eu não podia deixar ninguém ver como Ed me afetava. Eu sabia que ele não se sentia da mesma maneira. Para ele e o resto dos caras eu era como sua irmã mais nova. Eles dariam a vida por mim, assim como eu faria por eles...

E quando se tratava de Ed eu era apenas a menina que ele passou os últimos 17 anos de sua vida cuidando. Eu ignorava meus sentimentos, porque sabia que eu não era o que ele queria. Sua felicidade era mais importante do que a minha.

Com lábios trêmulos eu me certifiquei de não ouvi-lo cantar mais naquela noite.

Eu nunca fui uma fã de vômito. Limpei mais da minha parte ao longo dos anos. Da minha mãe, principalmente, e nos últimos anos tem sido o dos caras – de Emmett normalmente. Mas o meu próprio? Eu só tive que fazer isso algumas vezes na minha vida.

Esta manhã foi um desses momentos.

Eu soube que não ia conseguir conter assim que me virei na cama. Meu estômago me deu um aviso de dois segundos antes de eu estar tentando saltar da cama. Alcancei o fim do colchão antes de expulsar toda a escassa refeição que me forcei a comer no dia anterior. O cheiro é pior do que a visão.

Assim que consigo um pequeno freio no meu reflexo de vômito vou para o banheiro para que possa terminar. Meu cabelo fica no meu caminho e acabo vomitando um pouco nele antes que eu possa empurrá-lo para fora do meu rosto. O cheiro me enoja e eu vomito até ficar arfando. Lágrimas rolam pelo meu rosto, minha testa está suada, e meu estômago ainda está rolando.

Rezo a todos os deuses que conheço e imploro por misericórdia. Nenhuma vem. Em vez disso eu tenho que me esforçar para levantar em pernas bambas e

mantenho minha boca debaixo da torneira até que eu tenha o gosto de bile na maior parte fora da minha boca. Eu quero um chuveiro, mas tenho que limpar a bagunça no quarto antes que eu possa fazer isso.

Quando eu finalmente entro no chuveiro me sinto um pouco melhor. Mas estou atrasada por isso tenho que deixar meu cabelo molhado e correr para vestir algumas roupas antes de acordar os caras.

Eu não estou surpresa ao descobrir que Jasper ainda está coberto em meninas quando abro a porta do quarto de hotel. O intenso cheiro de sexo no quarto faz o meu estômago protestar, mas eu engulo a bile subindo e arrasto-o para fora sob as três meninas. Pego seu cabelo em meus punhos e puxo até que ele esteja em seus pés. — Cai na porra do chuveiro! — Eu comando, não com vontade de ter de lidar com vadias após a manhã que já tinha tido. — Eu dou a seu maldito irmão uma palestra sobre essa merda, mas é com você que eu tenho que lidar essa manhã.

Bella! — Ele protesta quando eu o empurro para o chuveiro e ligo a água fria em plena pressão. — Foda-se!

Esteja lá embaixo em dez minutos. — Eu digo para ele antes de bater a porta do banheiro atrás de mim. As vadias sobre a cama estão acordando e eu dou-lhes olhares enojados. — Peguem suas merdas e saiam. Vocês têm dois minutos antes de a segurança jogar vocês para fora, vestidas ou nuas. Eu não dou a mínima.

Jake ainda está dormindo quando eu entro em seu quarto. O cheiro de sexo ainda permanece no quarto, mas ele está sozinho em sua cama. Eu nem sequer tento despertá-lo com suavidade. Apenas encho um copo com água e despejo-o em sua cabeça. — Estou acordado. Estou acordado. — Ele engasga.

Bom. — Eu estalo e deixo-o para ficar pronto.

Fico surpresa ao descobrir que Ed já está acordado. Quando eu coloco o meu cartão-chave em sua porta ela se abre. Ele já está vestido. Seu cabelo grosso

já está arrumado e tudo mais. Como sempre a visão dele me faz doer em lugares que eu não deveria estar doendo. Ele me dá uma carranca preocupada. — Bella? Sentindo-se bem, menina?

O movimento fez-me tonta e meu estômago ainda está protestando. Mas eu não estou com vontade de discutir com ele. Se ele souber que eu estou doente, vai insistir na minha ida a um médico. Não vai acontecer! — Obrigada por estar acordado. — Murmurei.

— Bell's... — Ele para quando me viro para sair.

Eu o ignoro enquanto avanço para o elevador e vou um andar acima. O quarto de Emmett fede a bebida, suor e sexo. Mas, felizmente, a menina - ou possivelmente até mesmo meninas, considerando o número de embalagens de preservativos no chão ao lado da cama, - se foram. Ele já está um pouco acordado quando eu ando para dentro. É claro que é porque ele está com a cabeça no vaso sanitário. O som dele vomitando faz meu próprio reflexo de vômito voltar e eu corro para a pia. Bile verde é tudo o que eu posso produzir e ligo a torneira para que eu possa engolir alguma água. Pelo menos agora eu tenho alguma coisa para libertar.

A mão suada de Emmett toca as minhas costas. — Bell's? — Sua voz coaxa o meu nome e eu olho para ele, limpando o suor do meu lábio superior. — Você está bem?

Dou-lhe um sorriso fraco. — Acho que nós dois tivemos uma manhã difícil.

Murmuro.

Ele geme enquanto se levanta. Ele está nu, mas nenhum de nós se importa. Eu já vi cada centímetro dos meus rapazes. Não somos tímidos sobre as partes do nosso corpo. Nenhum de nós pisca um olho quando vemos o outro nu... Ok, talvez eu pisco um olho ou dois quando vejo Ed nu, mas eu nunca iria deixá-los saber. — Você nunca fica doente.

Eu dou de ombros. — Estou bem. Nada para se preocupar. Tome um banho, ok? — Ele assente e me viro para ir embora. — Escove os dentes. — Lembro a ele.

Dez minutos depois, eles estão todos sentados no longo sofá na sala de conferências. Um buffet de pequeno-almoço já foi servido. Eu tento respirar pela boca para não ser dominada pelos cheiros. Normalmente eu prepararia um prato de comida e xícaras de café para eles, mas esta manhã eu não acho que eu poderia lidar com isso e não vomitar. Felizmente nenhum deles parece se importar que eu não estou cuidando de suas necessidades.

O repórter da revista Rock America já está fazendo-lhes perguntas. Magro, com óculos de lentes grossas e uma voz nasal que arrepia a minha espinha com cada palavra que sai de sua boca torcida, eu me pergunto como esse cara se tornou famoso como jornalista na comunidade rock. Provavelmente tinha um pai que era importante. Eu não estava certa e não poderia ter me importado menos. O homem quer saber o que todo mundo que é fã dos Asas do Demônio quer saber. Como eles se conheceram? Qual é o significado do nome da banda? Quais são seus planos para o verão? Quando é que vai haver um novo álbum?

Como sempre eles não responderam as primeiras duas perguntas do homem

ninguém sabe de onde vieram ou como suas vidas eram antes de ficarem famosos; principalmente como uma forma de proteger-me por causa do estilo de vida desagradável da minha mãe, mesmo que as próprias infâncias deles não tenham sido muito felizes. Mas eles entram em detalhes sobre o verão e o novo material em que Ed está trabalhando para seu próximo álbum. Uma hora depois o cara se levanta para sair. Depois de apertar a mão de todos, ele se vira para mim. — Então, você gosta de trabalhar para os Asas do Demônio?

Bella não é a ajuda contratada. — Jake informa o cara, algo que todos nós sabemos que ele já sabia. — A entrevista terminou. — O aviso é claro e evidente na voz do baterista e o repórter faz a sua fuga. Jake pode ser um cabeça quente, fácil de ficar com raiva às vezes e rápido para dar um soco. Eu tive de salvar seu traseiro da prisão algumas vezes por entrar em brigas.

Eu espero alguns momentos para ter certeza de que o cara se foi antes de virar para encará-los. — Eu quero dizer que sinto muito por ser uma cadela ontem e esta manhã. — Eu lhes digo, com remorso. Não costumo agir como uma cadela para os meus rapazes. Honestamente, eu posso ser A Rainha Cadela quando tenho que ser, mas não para eles.

Sente-se, Bell's. — Jake me ordena. Quando eu apenas fico ali de pé, ele agarra minha mão e me puxa para baixo no sofá entre ele e Ed. — Nós precisamos conversar.

Eu mordo meu lábio, com medo de que eles vão me fazer ir ao médico. Ou gritar comigo. Dos dois eu acho que preferia que eles gritassem, mas qualquer um me faria chorar. Ed envolve seu braço sobre meu ombro, seus dedos brincando com as pontas do meu cabelo ainda úmido. É calmante e apenas estar tão perto dele me faz sentir segura e amada. — Bella, podemos ver que você está ficando cansada. Está tudo bem. Nós todos estamos. É por isso que vamos tirar o verão de folga.

Eu já sabia que vocês planejavam tirar o verão de folga. — Reviro os olhos para ele. — Aro me ligou na noite passada. — Eu digo quando ele parece confuso. — Nós vamos em turnê com Michael e OutroMundo a partir de setembro.

Fodido Aro. — Jake resmungou. — Nós queríamos fazer uma surpresa.

De qualquer forma... Estávamos pensando em alugar uma casa em algum lugar. Mas nós pensamos que você gostaria de escolher onde. — Ed sorriu para mim, aquele sorriso que sempre faz meu coração doer por coisas que eu sei que nunca poderei ter. — Em qualquer lugar do mundo que você quiser, Bell's. Escolha um lugar, encontre-nos uma casa e é aí que vamos passar o nosso verão.

Meu queixo tremeu. Fiquei aliviada que eles não estavam gritando, que Emmett não tinha me delatado para os outros e eles não estavam todos insistindo que eu fosse ver um médico. Então, por que eu estava chorando, de repente?

Mais um concerto e depois estávamos de volta à estrada.

Você sabe como é difícil esconder vomitar quando você está em um ônibus de turnê? É quase impossível. Mas de alguma forma eu consigo. Durante as três semanas seguintes eu mantenho isso escondido deles. Com o despertar nojento que eu recebo todas as manhãs, onde tenho que correr para o banheiro do ônibus, eu nunca estive tão feliz que os caras podiam dormir tão profundamente em minha vida.

Depois de vomitar toda manhã eu geralmente sou capaz de passar pelo resto do dia sem repetir o desempenho. Mesmo assim meu estômago revira o dia todo e estou perdendo peso, porque não posso me forçar a comer. Isso é algo que todos eles perceberam, mesmo Emmett em seu estado quase constante de embriaguez. Eles começam a observar-me mais atentamente e eu sei que eles estão prestes a conspirar contra mim.

E realmente eu estou mais preocupada em descobrir o que está errado comigo do que com uma viagem de verdade ao médico agora. Mas estou evitando isso o máximo possível.

Eu encontro uma casa para nós online. É perfeita. Praia particular, ninguém por quilômetros que poderia possivelmente nos incomodar. E se os caras ficarem inquietos eles só têm que dirigir 45 minutos para encontrar um clube ou bar. O preço da casa para o verão inteiro faz meu estômago se apertar. Mesmo depois de todos esses anos e do estilo de vida que levamos eu me sinto doente de ter de gastar tanto dinheiro. Mas não ficaria nem registrado de forma minúscula nas nossas carteiras agora.

Mesmo na minha própria carteira. Aro me paga bem para cuidar dos meus rapazes, algo que eu teria feito gratuitamente. Mas Ed e Jake o fizeram me colocar em sua folha de pagamento, quando eu tinha 18 anos. Nunca tive qualquer necessidade de tocar no dinheiro que eu ganho. Se havia algo que os caras pensavam que eu queria apenas compravam para mim. Se eu precisasse de alguma coisa eles empurravam seus cartões de crédito em minhas mãos e faziam com que eu os usasse.

No momento em que todos os detalhes foram cuidados havia apenas alguns dias faltando até o final da turnê. Mais uma parada, mais dois shows, e depois íamos estar em um avião. Eu estava animada. Nós nunca tivemos um verão inteiro de folga. Eu poderia dormir até tarde por três meses! Só esse pensamento me fez suspirar.

— Eu acho que você deve consultar um médico.

Minha cabeça se vira ao som da voz de Ed. Ele e Jake estiveram sentados na parte de trás do ônibus comigo assistindo TV durante a última hora. Eu estava me sentindo melhor depois da minha manhã de diversão cheia de vômito.

Não.

Ele estava sentado ao meu lado e não tive tempo para me mover quando ele me agarrou e me puxou para o seu colo. — Sim, Bella. Você não é nada mais do que ossos agora. Você não está comendo. E eu te ouvi esta manhã no banheiro. Você dorme o tempo todo e você continua a ter oscilações de humor. Algo está errado.

Não quero ir ao médico. — Ok, talvez eu queria. Eu estava com medo de que havia algo de muito errado comigo, como uma úlcera ou algo assim. Eu nunca estive tão doente na minha vida. Toma tudo o que tenho para manter até mesmo água no meu estômago estes dias. Mas eu ainda estava com medo de médicos.

Nós vamos com você, Bell's. — Jake prometeu, girando uma baqueta ao redor de seus dedos habilmente. — Nós não vamos deixar que eles te machuquem.

Dei um olhar mais atento para ele. Ele estava realmente preocupado comigo. Eu podia ver pela maneira como ele estava olhando para mim que estava um pouco assustado também. Eu não podia lidar com isso. Então desisti. — Ok. — Sussurrei. — Eu vou encontrar um médico quando chegarmos à casa de praia.

Ambos pareceram relaxar um pouco. — Seja o que for, nós vamos passar por isso. — Foi quando eu percebi que Jake pensava que alguma coisa ruim estava acontecendo comigo. Me afastei de Ed e subi no colo do baterista. Seus braços apertaram em torno de mim e eu o deixei me segurar. Ninguém disse uma palavra enquanto nós dirigimos através da noite, a minha proximidade parecendo acalmar um pouco o grande homem.

Acordei com um corpo quente em volta de mim. Não era incomum eu dormir na mesma cama com um dos rapazes. Quando você vive em um ônibus você dorme onde for possível. Eu sabia quem era pelo sopro na parte de trás do meu pescoço. Jake era um respirador bucal. Bocejei e me movi até que eu estava sentada. Ele nem sequer se moveu. Seus braços caíram de costas no sofá ao lado dele e eu levantei, tentando esticar alguns dos meus músculos cansados.

Quando olhei para o meu amigo, o meu coração derreteu um pouco. Ele, assim como o resto dos meus rapazes, me amava mais do que tudo no mundo. E eu o amava de igual forma. Sorrindo, eu peguei um cobertor da cadeira contra a

parede oposta e coloquei-o sobre ele antes de me inclinar para roçar um beijo em sua testa.

O ônibus ainda estava se movendo e eu sabia que deveria dormir um pouco mais. Não haveria tempo para um cochilo quando chegássemos em Galveston. Ia ser tudo corrido a partir do momento em que parássemos. Meu estômago estava felizmente cooperando comigo e eu não tive que lutar com a vontade de vomitar. Então, atravessei o quarto de dormir, onde os dois conjuntos de beliches estavam pressionados contra as paredes opostas.

Jasper estava murmurando em seu sono, seu Gibson favorito apertado em seus braços como uma criança com um animal de pelúcia. Na cama de baixo, seu irmão estava desmaiado. Eu verifiquei para ter certeza de que ele não tinha uma garrafa aberta de bebida alcoólica e em seguida, puxei as cobertas sobre as costas nuas de Emmett. Eu me preocupava mais com Emmett. Ninguém nunca falava sobre suas razões para beber e esquecer o passado. Nós todos sabíamos quais eram seus demônios. E todos nós sabíamos que até que ele estivesse pronto para enfrentá-los, não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer, exceto vigiá-lo. As duas vezes que o tínhamos convencido a entrar num centro de reabilitação não terminaram bem.

Encontrei Ed dormindo no meu lugar habitual na parte da frente do ônibus. Ele estava deitado de barriga para baixo com o meu travesseiro abraçado apertado e meu cobertor favorito sobre sua cintura. Por que ele estava dormindo aqui? Ele odiava a frente do ônibus porque as janelas não eram tão matizadas e deixavam entrar muita luz durante o dia. Mas lá estava ele, babando todo o meu travesseiro e monopolizando meu sofá.

Com um suspiro eu empurrei seus ombros, fazendo-o virar para que pudesse subir ao lado dele. Ele nem sequer protestou quando me aconcheguei em seu peito nu e usei seu peito como travesseiro. Eu inalei seu cheiro limpo e completamente Ed e fechei os olhos. Isso era o mais próximo do paraíso que eu jamais iria conseguir.

Suaves lábios quentes roçaram na minha testa e seus braços fortes me envolveram, puxando-me mais contra seu peito. — Você não sabe o quão feliz me fez. — Ele sussurrou.

Mas eu já estava meio adormecida, segura nos braços do homem que me possuía, de corpo e alma.

Esta noite é o último show. Estou ansiosa para acabar logo com isso. Eu me sinto como a morte requentada, e hoje fui a maior cadela com mudanças de humor mais parecidas com doença bipolar. Depois de procurar todos os meus sintomas online eu tinha certeza de que tinha um tumor no cérebro. Isso apenas aumentou a minha ansiedade já grande.

Meus rapazes estão todos no palco com luzes piscando e pulando junto com a batida da música. A multidão ainda está enlouquecendo. Na abertura do concerto Ed havia prometido a todos uma das novas músicas em que ele estava trabalhando. Uma que ele jurou que ia estar em seu próximo álbum. Me surpreendeu como o inferno e ao resto dos caras, isso era certo. Eu tinha certeza de que Aro teria tido um enfarte se estivesse aqui... Mas eu estava bem com isso acontecendo.

Eu estava apenas fora da vista no palco, me torturando assistindo meninas jogarem suas calcinhas e sutiãs para Ed. Ele estava lidando com tudo isso como normalmente, com um sorriso e olhares sedutores para a plateia. Eu só queria que esta noite acabasse!

Alguém bateu seu ombro contra o meu e eu me virei para olhar para a pessoa, pronta para morder sua cabeça para fora e rasgar sua garganta. Então eu vi quem era e revirei os olhos. — Hey. O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

Michael Newton encolheu os ombros magros. Notei que ele tinha uma tatuagem nova, no interior de seu pulso esquerdo. Quase engasguei quando vi o que ela dizia. Jess. — Então, vocês dois são oficiais? — Eu acenei com a cabeça para seu pulso e ele deu de ombros.

Ainda trabalhando nisso. — Ele me informou. Ele sabia que eu não era a maior fã de Jessica Stanley. Odiava a cadela realmente. Pequena Miss Santinha. Ela também não gostava de mim. Jasper dizia que era porque nós éramos muito parecidas. Eu achava que era porque a vadia tinha dormido com Ed quando estávamos em turnê na Austrália e, em seguida, teve o prazer de me contar sobre isso. É claro que tinha sido mais do que um ano atrás e ela estava agora com Michael. Pelo menos eles estavam voltando e terminando novamente.

Eu estava na área. — Michael finalmente respondeu minha pergunta original. — Na verdade, eu estava entediado como o inferno na Califórnia e pensei vir ver em que tipo de problema eu poderia entrar com seus amigos idiotas.

Por todos os meios, entre em todos os problemas que seu pequeno coração deseja. Mas temos um avião para pegar cedo na manhã. Faça-me atrasar para as minhas férias e eles estarão limpando suas entranhas da calçada.

Seu braço envolveu a minha cintura e eu me inclinei para ele. — Ah, então menina bonita. Você sabe que quer causar algum problema comigo. — Ele esfregou o nariz com o meu, me fazendo rir. — Você me ama. Admita.

Bufei. — Eu odeio você. — Mas eu tinha que admitir, mesmo com os meus sentimentos por Ed, Michael Newton podia me tirar o fôlego. Então eu o deixei me beijar. Ele tinha sabor de menta e um toque de café. Meus lábios formigaram e eu abri minha boca um pouco para deixá-lo me provar. Eu não poderia dizer honestamente que não fiquei afetada, mas não estava correndo para deixá-lo nu.

Quando ele se afastou um pouco, suspirei. — Ok, então eu não sou imune. — Mas então eu duvidava que qualquer mulher com a libido funcionando fosse.

Ele riu e me soltou. — Turnê com você vai ser muito divertido. Eu fiz uma careta. — A cadela vem?

É uma grande possibilidade. Depende de como as coisas estão indo com sua família embora. Lauren está tendo um momento difícil agora.

Meu coração se apertou um pouco com o pensamento da prima de Jessica, Lauren. A mulher tinha passado por muita coisa ao longo do ano passado. Ela havia sofrido um acidente de carro que quase a destruiu. Mas ela era forte. Ela lutou para voltar a andar. Em seguida, passou por uma provação enorme com seu namorado, com a qual os tabloides tinham pirado por causa de Jared Giordano e seu relacionamento passado com a mulher de seu irmão. — Como ela está? — Perguntei, porque enquanto eu odiava Jessica, eu tinha gostado de Lauren as poucas vezes que a encontrei.

Ela está grávida.

Dizer que eu estava chocada teria sido um eufemismo. Depois do acidente os médicos tinham dito que Lauren nunca poderia ter um bebê. — Como isso é possível?

Michael encolheu os ombros. — Eu não tenho certeza. Mas Jess disse que eles fizeram um ultrassom e parece que só tiraram parte de seu útero. Você pode imaginar o quão feliz e ansiosa a menina está. Seus médicos deixaram-na em repouso, porque ela começou a sangrar um pouco na semana passada. Jess não quer deixá-la.

Bem, diga que eu lhe desejo o melhor. Estou muito feliz por ela. — No palco a multidão estava se acalmando e me virei para encontrar Ed sentado em um banquinho. Emmett pegou um também e tirou seu violão.

Tudo bem. Como prometido esta é a canção em que tenho trabalhado nas últimas semanas. Espero que vocês gostem. — Era eu ou ele parecia um pouco nervoso? Isso era loucura embora. Ed cantava suas próprias músicas desde que o segundo álbum dos Asas do Demônio, em que ele escreveu todas as músicas, ganhou disco de platina em menos de uma semana. A gravadora havia lhe dado carta branca desde então. Não havia nenhuma razão para ele estar nervoso com suas canções.

Os Asas do Demônio não eram conhecidos por canções de amor. Isso não queria dizer que alguns de seus sucessos não eram sobre o amor, mas normalmente essas músicas eram mais sobre sexo do que amor verdadeiro. Assim você pode entender como fiquei surpresa quando Ed começou a cantar.

Eu pensei que meu coração ia quebrar. Ed escrevia de experiências. Havia um monte de sua infância em suas canções. Da dele, da dos meus caras, da minha. Sua música sempre era próxima de todos nós. A escuridão, a dor, as drogas, e até mesmo as agressões. Mas quando Ed cantou sobre como seu coração esteve frio por tanto tempo, mas agora havia uma brasa queimando lá, pegando fogo, trazendo-o de volta à vida, eu pensei que ia morrer.

Ed estava apaixonado? Eu não acho que poderia lidar com isso. Não. Não, eu sei que não posso lidar com isso. Ele pode se divertir por aí o quanto quiser. Ele pode ter todos os encontros de uma noite, todo o sexo casual com estranhas aleatórias. Eu era capaz de lidar com isso... Ok, então eu tinha bastante dificuldade lidando com isso.

Mas se Ed estivesse apaixonado isso iria me destruir. Eu não poderia lidar com ele com alguma vadia o tempo todo. E saber que seu coração pertencia à vadia?

Eu balancei. Os braços de Michael vieram em torno de mim, me segurando. — Calma, querida.

A bile estava subindo na parte de trás da minha garganta. Me virando, eu corri. Eu sabia que não ia chegar a tempo a um banheiro, então procurei

desesperadamente uma lata de lixo. Felizmente uma estava perto ou eu teria tido que limpar novamente. Esvaziei meu estômago, não que houvesse muito lá de qualquer maneira. Felizmente o meu cabelo estava puxado em um rabo de cavalo.

Uma mão quente esfregou minhas costas suavemente. Lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Até agora eu tinha pensado que estava morrendo. Agora... Agora eu desejava isso!

Jesus Cristo! — Michael murmurou. — Você está bem, querida?

Eu só quero deitar. — Sussurrei. — Não tenho me sentido bem ultimamente.

Vamos. — Ele pediu. — Eu vou levar você de volta para o hotel.

O mundo estava girando. Assim que o carro parou em frente ao hotel onde estávamos hospedados eu soube que estava em apuros. Muitos apuros. Abri a porta e vomitei até que pensei que meu estômago ia sair da minha boca. Meu corpo estava encharcado de suor e eu não sabia se poderia andar sem cair no meu rosto.

Michael murmurou uma série de maldições vis e latiu algo para o porteiro que estava segurando a porta aberta para mim. Levei um segundo para registrar que o pobre rapaz estava me empurrando de volta para o carro alugado de Michael e fechando a porta. Eu mal tinha energia para abrir os olhos enquanto observava o roqueiro socar alguma coisa no GPS e então ele começou a acelerar.

Os pneus gritaram quando ele entrou para o tráfego. Buzinas soaram furiosamente atrás de nós, mas não olhei para trás. Na velocidade que íamos eu tinha certeza que ele ia ser parado, mas ele apenas ligou as luzes de perigo e apertou a buzina enquanto entrava e saía do tráfego. — Aguente, Bell's. — Ele murmurou.

Eu não pude responder. O mundo estava embaçado agora. Quando ele parou em frente à entrada de Emergência eu mal podia funcionar. Senti-o levantar-me para fora do carro, sabia que ele estava praticamente correndo comigo em seus braços. Senti seu peito retumbar quando ele gritou, mas não consegui me concentrar o suficiente para perceber o que ele estava dizendo.

A frieza de uma cama contra as minhas costas me despertou o suficiente para abrir os olhos por um momento. Vi luzes brilhantes, senti o cheiro de antisséptico.

Uma desidratação severa. — Uma voz masculina disse. — Há quanto tempo ela está vomitando?

Não faço ideia. — Michael parecia estressado.

Espere aqui. — A voz ordenou. Senti-me flutuante e assumi que era a equipe médica empurrando a cama para longe. Uma agulha foi espetada no meu braço, mas eu não tinha energia para sequer gemer. — Bella? — A voz disse meu nome em um tom de comando. — Nós estamos dando-lhe fluidos.

Havia uma outra agulha em meu braço. — Estou apenas tirando um pouco de sangue, querida. — Uma voz feminina dessa vez. Era gentil e amável. Nunca outra mulher falou tão bem para mim. Eu tinha certeza de que se ainda tivesse água restando eu teria chorado.

O homem com a voz de comando tinha a mão no meu pulso. Ele segurou-o por alguns longos minutos. Por esse tempo os fluidos que estavam bombeando em mim estavam começando a me reviver. Lentamente, pisquei para abrir meus olhos. — Eu odeio médicos. — Sussurrei.

O médico, um homem perturbadoramente bem parecido com o cabelo escuro e olhos grandes de chocolate sorriu para mim. — Isso é muito ruim. Na verdade eu sou um tipo decente de cara.

Apesar de quão incrivelmente horrível eu me sentia um sorriso brincou em meus lábios. — Vou aceitar a sua palavra sobre isso.

O médico liberou meu braço. — Você é uma jovem mulher muito doente.

Quanto tempo você tem estado vomitando?

Minha mente ainda estava nebulosa, mas tentei determinar quanto tempo tinha sido. — Um mês, eu acho.

Os olhos do médico aumentaram. — Você viu um médico antes? — Balancei a cabeça e vi ele sacudir a cabeça excepcionalmente bonita em exasperação. — Não é de admirar que você esteja tão desidratada. Você foi capaz de comer algo?

Não realmente.

E fluidos? Gatorade, água? — Novamente neguei com a minha cabeça.

Ele suspirou. — Você realmente odeia médicos, hein? Se estava assim tão doente e se recusou a procurar ajuda. É uma coisa boa que seu namorado te trouxe quando ele fez. Mais algum tempo e você poderia ter morrido de desidratação.

Namorado? — Quem era o meu namorado? Este médico era louco? Se meus homens sequer pensassem que eu tinha um namorado iam surtar. Um homem tinha que ter mais bolas do que cérebro se ele achava que qualquer membro dos Asas do Demônio iria deixá-lo chegar perto de mim. Às vezes, você pensaria que eu tinha 16 anos e não 21, quando se tratava de como eles agiam quando um cara olhava duas vezes para mim.

O cara assustador com as tatuagens. — Ele acenou sobre a sua cabeça e eu vi Michael de pé junto da porta, tentando espreitar para dentro. Ele tinha seu telefone no ouvido e estava franzindo a testa.

Outro sorriso brincou em minha boca. — Mike não é meu namorado. Meus caras iam quebrar as pernas dele se sequer pensassem que ele era.

Seus caras? — O médico levantou uma sobrancelha.

Não importa. — Murmurei. Era difícil explicar meus caras e eu não tinha a energia para sequer tentar. Meus olhos estavam se sentindo pesados. — Apresse-se e cure-me para que eu possa voltar para o hotel. Quero ir dormir.

Você não vai a lugar algum, pelo menos até amanhã, Isabella. Nós temos que fazer alguns testes, colocar mais líquidos em você e talvez - e isso é um grande talvez - você vai poder ir para casa de manhã. Até então, deixe-me receber o resultado do teste ao seu sangue e encontrar um quarto para você.

Minha cabeça se levantou. — Mas eu tenho que pegar um avião para a Flórida de manhã. Estou saindo de férias.

Novamente com essa maldita sobrancelha levantada. — Pela aparência da situação, você está muito atrasada para um período de férias, querida. Agora relaxe. Seu monitor cardíaco está enlouquecendo. — Foi quando eu senti as almofadas pegajosas presas ao meu peito e notei o constante bip, bip, bip em segundo plano.

Michael entrou na sala. — Não consigo que ninguém responda a seus telefones malditos. — Ele rosnou. — Essa porra de show já deve ter acabado.

Eu soltei uma risada sem diversão. — Você é uma estrela de rock, Mike. Qual é a primeira coisa que você quer fazer quando sai do palco, no topo de seu próprio ego? — A expressão em seu rosto me disse qual era a resposta. — Não se preocupe com isso. Eles vão voltar para o hotel e ter um inferno de uma noite. Quando acordarem ao meio-dia e se perguntarem por que eu não vim para arrastar suas bundas para fora da cama, eles virão atrás de mim.

Seus olhos escureceram de raiva. — Então, você é apenas um pensamento tardio?

Encolhi os ombros. — Depois de um concerto, normalmente. — Isso não me incomodava... Muito. Mas eu não ia reclamar. Eu sabia que me amavam. Olhei para o médico. — Como vai a verificação desses testes?

O médico olhou para Michael. — Ela é sempre tão mandona?

Ele bufou. — Se você conhecesse os caras que ela tem para cuidar em uma base diária, você entenderia que está recebendo a versão agradável de mandona.

O médico estava tomando seu tempo!

Com os fluidos contínuos entrando para o meu sistema eu estava começando a me sentir melhor do que me senti em muito tempo. Mas meu estômago ainda estava revirando. Eu queria saber o que estava levando ao médico tanto tempo, e estava preocupada que fosse algo além de minhas imaginações mais selvagens sobre o que havia de errado comigo.

Michael ainda estava tentando ligar para os caras. Mas até agora não tinha sido capaz de chegar a qualquer um deles. A enfermeira disse que ele tinha que ir para fora para usar seu telefone celular, e não o vi em mais de dez minutos. Minha bunda estava ficando dormente de sentar durante uma hora sem me mover e mesmo que eu quisesse desesperadamente um cochilo, não podia relaxar o suficiente para fazê-lo.

A porta do meu quarto de exame abriu e entrou o médico. Havia uma técnica por trás dele empurrando uma máquina enorme e eu me perguntei o que diabos eles iam fazer para mim. Vendo o medo em meus olhos o médico foi rápido a explicar. — Está tudo bem. Isto é apenas algo para fazer um ultrassom.

— Por que eu preciso de um ultrassom? Isso não é para mulheres grávidas?

O médico assentiu. — Na maior parte, sim. Mas ele é usado para outras coisas. No entanto, depois de receber os resultados do seu sangue encontramos a razão para a sua doença e precisamos fazer um pouco de exploração.

Meu sangue pareceu congelar em minhas veias. Ele sabia o que havia de errado comigo. Eu estava com medo da resposta, mas precisava saber. — Então, qual é o problema? O que há de errado comigo?

Ele deu de ombros. — Nada que não irá curar-se no devido tempo. — Ele sorriu. — Parece que você está grávida.

Eu tinha certeza de que estava tendo alucinações. Ele não poderia ter acabado de dizer que eu estava grávida. Não. Não. NÃO! Balancei a cabeça freneticamente. — Isso não pode ser. Verifique novamente. Os testes estão errados.

O médico franziu a testa com a minha reação, mas falou com uma voz suave. — Vamos fazer um ultrassom. Dessa forma, podemos determinar se o resultado de sangue estava errado. E se não estava, nós podemos lhe dar uma previsão da data de nascimento.

O monitor cardíaco ligado ao meu peito estava apitando furioso. Meu coração estava disparado com o meu medo, pavor, ansiedade. Ele tinha que estar errado. Apenas tinha que estar. Por favor, esteja errado. Porque se ele não estava errado, a minha vida com os caras ia ser destruída. Eles nunca iam confiar em mim novamente. — Tudo bem. — Isso saiu trêmulo, e eu não podia fazer nada sobre isso.

A técnica veio para o lado direito da cama e sorriu para mim, enquanto o médico diminuiu as luzes. — Quando foi o seu último período? — Ela perguntou baixinho. Ela era bonita, provavelmente na casa dos trinta anos. Havia uma enorme pedra em seu dedo anelar e um ligeiro inchaço sob seu jaleco me dizendo que ela própria estava grávida.

Tentei me lembrar de quando tive meu último período. Eu não era uma mulher muito regular. E realmente não me importava com segui-lo. Minha vida era tão ocupada que, quando ele aparecia, eu apenas dava de ombros e continuava com a minha vida. Se não aparecesse, não era um grande negócio. Finalmente desisti. — Eu nunca fui regular. — Disse a ela honestamente. — Não me lembro quando foi meu último período.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. — Tudo bem. — Ela digitou alguma coisa na máquina grande e então puxou a minha camisa para cima e minha calça jeans e calcinhas ligeiramente para baixo. O gel que ela colocou na minha barriga estava surpreendentemente quente. Depois, ela pressionou uma varinha em meu abdômen e fiz uma careta de dor. Eu me senti inchada e desconfortável quando ela moveu a varinha ao redor.

Observei-a atentamente, trocando meu olhar do que ela estava fazendo ao meu corpo com o que ela estava fazendo na tela. O médico estava observando de seu ombro, assentindo. — Tudo bem. — A técnica disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Nós podemos ver um batimento cardíaco. Braços, pernas. A espinha parece boa. — Ela torceu um interruptor e o som de um batimento encheu a sala. — Coração forte... O que você acha doutor?

Parece que ela está de 18 semanas... Você pode dizer o sexo?

Eu divaguei do que eles estavam dizendo por um momento. Meu olhar ficou preso na tela. O esboço de um pequeno ser olhava de volta para mim. Uma mão acenando, um pé chutando. Minha respiração ficou presa no meu peito e eu não conseguia respirar. Em algum lugar dentro do meu peito meu coração derreteu e eu me apaixonei pela criatura na tela.

Bem... — O médico e a técnica riram.

Minha cabeça virou em sua direção. — O que? — Sussurrei.

Seu bebê quer ter certeza de que você sabe exatamente o que é. — O médico tocou a tela e vi que as duas pernas estavam separadas. — Parabéns. Você vai ter uma menina.

Lágrimas queimaram meus olhos e eu pisquei rapidamente para mantê-las dentro. — Uma menina. — Respirei.

A técnica tirou mais algumas fotos, depois imprimiu uma e entregou-a a mim. — Para o seu livro do bebê. Primeira foto. — Ela sorriu e deixou a sala sem a máquina.

Bem, você está muito grávida, Bella. — O médico - que eu tinha certeza que tinha me dito seu nome, mas estava muito confusa para lembrar - me deu um olhar interrogativo. — Dezoito semanas e três dias pelas medições. O que coloca a sua previsão de nascimento em novembro. — Ele escreveu algo no iPad que tinha em suas mãos.

Ela está bem? — Não podia deixar de pensar o quão doente eu tinha estado ao longo do mês passado. — Eu machuquei-a?

Ele foi rápido em me tranquilizar. — Não. O líquido amniótico está perfeito, então a sua desidratação não afetou o bebê. É provavelmente por isso que você estava tão doente embora. Tudo que você era capaz de tomar estava indo direto para ela. Sua frequência cardíaca é boa, ela está se movendo... Você não sente?

Minha mão tocou a minha parte inferior do estômago. Havia realmente um pequeno ser dentro de mim. Uma lágrima escapou e deslizou pela minha bochecha. — Não. — Sussurrei. — Isso é normal?

O médico encolheu os ombros. — Cada mulher é diferente. Algumas não sentem o bebê até bem dentro do quinto mês. Mães pela segunda vez sentem mais cedo. Você parece no plano... então, como está se sentindo emocionalmente sobre o bebê? Sua reação quando eu lhe disse sobre o resultado de sangue não foi exatamente...

Balancei a cabeça. — Eu estava com medo. Ainda estou com tanto medo que não sei se isso é um pesadelo ou não. Mas vê-la... — Eu segurei a foto do ultrassom contra o meu peito. — Isso mudou tudo.

Normalmente faz. — Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao meu lado. — Tudo bem. Então, nós estabelecemos que isso é um choque, mas agora que você a viu... está feliz?

Bufei. — Eu não estou feliz com isso, doutor. Mas... — Suguei em uma respiração profunda. — Mas não sou infeliz. Se isso faz sentido.

Perfeito sentido. — Ele estava socando alguma coisa no iPad. — Por que isso foi tal surpresa, Isabella? Você não tem um namorado?

Isso foi uma surpresa porque eu tive sexo uma vez na minha vida. — Eu disse a ele honestamente. — E o cara... ele nem se lembra que aconteceu. Quando eu lhe disser que estou grávida. — Fechei os olhos. — Ele vai ficar louco.

Ele ainda é uma parte de sua vida?

Ele é parte do meu tudo. — Olhei para a parede oposta. — Eu não sei o que vou fazer.

O médico abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, não tenho ideia o que era porque de repente a porta para a sala de exame foi aberta e todos os quatro dos meus rapazes invadiram. Antes que eu pudesse registrar a notícia, Jake estava ao lado de mim e Emmett estava empurrando o médico para fora do seu caminho para chegar a mim.

Bella. — Jake estava passando as mãos sobre o meu cabelo, analisando o meu IV e monitor cardíaco. Ele estava pálido, tremendo, e havia lágrimas em seus grandes olhos castanhos. — Você está bem? Diga-me que está bem, Bell's.

Viemos assim que soubemos. — Emmett estava segurando minha mão. — Eu sinto muito que não chegamos aqui mais cedo.

O que há de errado com ela? — Ed estava no pé da cama, a sua atenção sobre o médico que estava olhando para os quatro com a boca escancarada. — Ela vai ficar bem?

O médico finalmente baixou o olhar para mim e levantou uma sobrancelha em questão. Eu balancei a cabeça, não pronta para dizer a qualquer um deles o que havia de errado comigo, muito menos que um deles estava prestes a ser chamado de pai. O homem limpou a garganta. — Ela veio gravemente desidratada. Não temos certeza exatamente o que está acontecendo, mas vamos mantê-la aqui durante a noite para observação.

Jake voltou seu olhar para o médico e senti pena dele. Jake, com sua cabeça careca, tatuagens e corpo volumoso era intimidante. — Você não sabe o que está errado com ela? — O médico balançou a cabeça. — Então pegue sua bunda e faça alguns testes de merda.

Jake. — Eu capturei a sua mão e liguei os nossos dedos. — Acalme-se. O médico está fazendo tudo o que pode. E já estou me sentindo muito melhor.

O fogo em seus olhos esmaeceu quando ele se virou para mim. — Eu só quero saber o que está errado. — Ele me disse em um tom mais suave do que o que tinha usado com o médico.

Estamos preparando uma cama e ela será transferida em breve. Eu sugiro que os senhores vão descansar um pouco e podem ver essa jovem no início da manhã. Agora ela precisa descansar.

Quatro pares de olhos se voltaram para encarar o pobre médico. — Nós não vamos sair. — Todos eles disseram em uníssono. — Bella é nossa. Nós vamos ficar com ela. — Jasper informou.

O médico saiu, irritado e resmungando baixinho. Mas eu me senti valorizada. Especialmente quando Emmett e Jake gentilmente me apertaram entre os dois em um abraço. — Eu estava com tanto medo. — Jake sussurrou contra meu cabelo. — Jesus, Bell's! Você devia ter visto um médico antes de agora.

Agarrei-o mais apertado. — Não é nada. Eu estou bem agora.

=Não é nada!

Minha cabeça disparou com a veemência no tom de Ed. Ele era normalmente a calma em pessoa. O que mantinha a calma quando os outros três estavam prontos para destruir as coisas. Mas quando o olhei ele empurrou a cadeira do médico com tanta força que ela deslizou pelo comprimento da sala e caiu para o lado quando bateu na parede. Seus dedos deslizaram através de seu cabelo espesso castanho arenoso e ele puxou as pontas como uma pessoa demente. — Michael disse que você estava inconsciente quando ele chegou aqui! Inconsciente Bella! Você não entende o quão grave essa porra é? Você não sabe que pessoas morrem de desidratação? — Ele se afastou de nós e realmente socou a parede.

Meu coração quebrou um pouco pela forma como ele estava chateado. Por vários minutos, ficamos todos quietos, enquanto Ed se inclinava contra a parede que tinha acabado de socar, respirando com dificuldade. Emmett tentou me manter calma, correndo os dedos suavemente através das extremidades do meu cabelo, esfregando minhas costas. Jake ficou ali, segurando minha mão. Jasper andava, seu movimento habitual de quando ele estava estressado.

=Ed... — Eu sussurrei seu nome, incapaz de lidar com a distância entre nós agora. Eu não podia ir até ele, o monitor de IV e do coração me mantinham presa na cama. Mas eu precisava que ele me segurasse mais do que ninguém.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro e se virou para mim. Suas mãos esfregaram seu rosto, me dizendo que ele estava chorando. Foi quando eu vi o sangue em seus dedos. Eles estavam machucados. — Ed. — Me afastei de Jake e Emmett e estendi meus braços para ele, em silêncio pedindo-lhe para vir para mim.

Emmett se moveu para fora do caminho quando Ed cruzou o quarto para mim. Ele se sentou na beira da cama e eu me enrolei em torno dele. Meus braços foram em volta do seu pescoço e puxei sua cabeça para meu peito. — Eu estou bem. — Sussurrei em seu ouvido e ele tremeu. — Estou aqui.

Braços fortes apertaram-me quase dolorosamente. — Sinto muito, Bella.

Eu sinto muito.

Eu não disse nada, apenas balancei-o contra mim enquanto ele chorava.

Uma luz opaca era filtrada através da janela pelas cortinas de plástico. Eu gemi pela perturbação do meu sono e me virei para o lado contrário da janela, querendo nada exceto voltar a dormir.

A dor no meu braço enquanto me movi me fez abrir os olhos de novo. Eu não podia virar meu braço porque minha IV não permitiria. Os acontecimentos da noite anterior vieram à tona em minha mente enevoada de sono e sem pensar minha mão cobriu minha parte inferior do estômago. A minha menina estava lá.

Roncos profundos ao redor do quarto me fizeram levantar a cabeça. A equipe de enfermagem estava tanto ansiosa como emocionada com meu pelotão, quando fui colocada no meu quarto privado na noite anterior. Algumas eram fãs dos Asas do Demônio, outras estavam apenas surpreendidas de ter os roqueiros no mesmo prédio que elas.

Cadeiras foram trazidas sem ter que ser pedidas, junto com travesseiros e cobertores. Agora meus rapazes estavam espalhados pelo quarto dormindo como mortos. Com um sorriso feliz em meus lábios peguei a mão que estava deitada tão perto da minha sobre a cama. Jake realmente acordou quando eu toquei nele. — Bella?

Eu ainda estou aqui. — Assegurei a ele.

Ele esfregou as mãos sobre o rosto. — Eu preciso de café.

Você e eu. — Ed murmurou de sua cadeira à minha direita. Ele torceu o pescoço para a direita e para a esquerda, tentando relaxar a tensão. — Eu vou encontrar-nos algum. — Ele se levantou e deu um beijo na minha testa. — Precisa de alguma coisa, menina?

Algo frio e com limão? — Minha boca se sentia pegajosa.

Pode deixar. — Ele prometeu e me beijou novamente.

Eu fui incapaz de tirar os olhos dele até que estava fora de vista. Jake balançou a cabeça. — Idiotas. — Ele murmurou sob sua respiração.

Cale-se, Jake. — Maldito por ver tudo!

Apenas constatando o óbvio, Bell's. — Ele se levantou, estalando seu pescoço e costas, até que foi capaz de se mover com facilidade. — Uau, você parece melhor. Eu não vi cor em suas bochechas nas últimas semanas.

Emmett e Jasper estavam acordados quando Ed voltou com café e um refrigerante para mim. A soda com sabor de limão era como um paraíso para as minhas papilas gustativas e engoli metade antes de ter que parar e arrotar. Meus rapazes riram de mim porque eu podia arrotar com o melhor deles.

Uma enfermeira com cabelo curto e grisalho entrou sem bater. Tinha uma placa de grampo em uma mão e puxava uma pequena máquina atrás dela com a outra. Ela balançou a cabeça para os meus rapazes, e teceu seu caminho através deles para chegar a mim. — Parece que você vai para casa, Senhorita Swan.

Deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio. — Graças aos deuses.

Deixe-me ver a sua pressão sanguínea e temperatura, querida. — Ela colocou uma braçadeira no meu braço sem o IV e um termômetro sob minha língua. Enquanto esperava que os sinais vitais fossem registrados, ela olhou ao redor. — Vocês rapazes lidam bem com a visão de sangue?

Sim, senhora. — Jake garantiu a mulher. — Mas o que isso tem a ver com alguma coisa?

Eu tenho que tirar o IV do braço da senhorita Swan. Se não conseguirem lidar com a visão de sangue, então eu sugiro que saiam até que ela esteja enfaixada.

Dei a Jasper um olhar rápido. — Talvez você devesse ir buscar mais café. — Sugeri.

Não tive que pedir duas vezes. O cara podia olhar para o seu próprio sangue durante todo o dia, mas se fosse o de qualquer outra pessoa ele tendia a surtar.

A enfermeira riu enquanto tirava a braçadeira, escreveu algumas coisas em sua placa de grampo e depois pegou meu braço com o IV. A coisa estava bem colada e apertada e não pude deixar de choramingar quando a enfermeira puxou a fita. Então, ela retirou a agulha do meu braço e remendou-me com um pequeno curativo.

Tudo bem querida, essas são as instruções do médico. Encontre-se com o seu médico pessoal na próxima semana. Volte se começar a se sentir fraca, incapaz de manter os líquidos, ou desenvolver uma febre alta. — Ela arrancou a primeira folha de papel e entregou-a juntamente com um pequeno pedaço de papel. — E uma receita de vitaminas. Minha sugestão é tomá-las na hora de dormir, porque tendem a perturbar o estômago.

Vitaminas? — Jake franziu o cenho. — Só isso? Apenas vitaminas?

Não há muito que podemos dar a ela. — A enfermeira disse quando ela se virou para ele.

Por que não, porra? — Emmett exigiu, ficando de pé ao lado do baterista. — Ela está muito doente!

\- Gente...

A enfermeira apenas riu e eu gemi, sabendo que a merda estava prestes a explodir. — Um bebê não é exatamente qualificado como uma doença grave, querido.

O que... — Jake.

... que... — Emmett.

PORRA! — Ed.

Bella!? — Jake novamente. Ele estava ao meu lado em um instante. — O que diabos ela está falando, um bebê? — Seus olhos estavam em chamas com raiva confusa.

Suspirei e empurrei o cabelo para longe do meu rosto, sabendo que tinha que enfrentar a situação. Eu queria ter contado para eles com calma. Mas agora, graças à enfermeira eu tinha que fazer isso agora. Não estava pronta para isso! Eu não estava pronta para dizer-lhes nada.

Claro que eles queriam saber tudo.

Eu estou grávida. — Finalmente disse a ele e vi como seus olhos escuros se arregalaram. Seu nariz alargou e lembrou-me de um turnêo furioso. Ótimo! Encarei a enfermeira. A mulher resmungou uma desculpa rápida e saiu rápido como o inferno. Sim, era fácil determinar quem era a minha pessoa menos favorita no mundo nesse momento.

Como isso é sequer possível? — Emmett exigiu.

Apesar da gravidade da situação eu, na verdade, ri dele. — Você quer dizer que não sabe como, Emmett?

Ele me deu um olhar fulminante e perdi meu sorriso. — Não tente ser engraçadinha, Bell's. Você sabe exatamente o que diabos eu quero dizer.

Sobre o que todo mundo está gritando? — Jasper exigiu, caminhando de volta para o quarto.

Bella está grávida. — Jake rosnou.

Como diabos isso é possível? — Ele exigiu, virando-se para mim em choque. Sim, você poderia dizer quem eram os dois irmãos biológicos na banda.

Quem?

Meus olhos zeraram em Ed e sua pergunta baixa. — O que?

Aqueles olhos azuis de gelo que sempre foram capazes de ver a minha alma estavam em chamas agora. — Quem, Bella? Quem é o pai? — E o seu olhar foi direto para Jake. — Ou eu já sei?

O quê? — Eu não podia acreditar que ele poderia pensar que Jake...

Que merda, Ed! — Jake enfureceu-se com seu amigo. — Você acha que eu faria…? Você perdeu sua mente, porra? Ela pode ser quente, mas eu nunca iria tocá-la! Ela é como minha irmã.

Eu não acredito em você. — A voz de Ed estava gelada e eu soube nesse momento que ele estava além de puto da vida. Ed só falava assim quando ele estava realmente chateado. Eu não tinha certeza de como ou até mesmo por que ele estava tão irritado. O resto dos caras estava irritado, com certeza. Mas não como Ed. — Eu vejo a maneira como você olha para ela. Vejo como ela está sempre agarrada a você.

Ed... — Eu parei quando seu olhar se voltou para mim. Eu não consegui respirar por um momento, quando vi a raiva queimando em seus olhos lindos. Ele nunca olhou para mim assim. — Ed, Jake não é o pai.

Então, quem, Bell's? — Ele atravessou o quarto tão rápido que eu não tive tempo de piscar. Ele inclinou as mãos sobre a cama de cada lado de mim e

empurrou seu rosto tão perto que eu podia sentir o gosto do café em seu hálito.

Quem diabos te tocou?!

Eu não podia falar. Não me era possível formar as palavras que ele precisava que dissesse. Como eu poderia dizer-lhe quando ele estava neste estado de espírito? Por que ele estava neste estado de espírito? Este homem que cuidou de mim quase toda a minha vida, que me cantou a minha própria canção de ninar, que me amou como uma irmã, e me tratou como se eu fosse tão especial... Ele estava me olhando como se me odiasse neste momento e eu não entendia porquê.

Emmett puxou-o para trás. — Pare com isso, Ed. Você não pode ver que ela está com medo de você agora?

Apenas me diga quem!

Por quê? — Eu chorei. — Por que você precisa tanto de saber?

Para que possa matá-lo! — Ele gritou.

Lágrimas derramaram dos meus olhos. — O que há de errado com você, Ed?

Por que você está agindo assim?

Michael? Ele estava farejando alguns meses atrás. Foi ele? Vi-o com as mãos em cima de você na noite passada. — Ele estava lutando para se livrar de Emmett agora e eu estava com medo de que, se Emmett perdesse seu agarre, ele iria me bater. — Foi ele!?

Não!

Quem!

Jake colocou-se entre mim e Ed, mas se virou para mim e agarrou minhas mãos. — Diga a ele, Bell's. Diga a ele para que ele se acalme.

Eu... — Balancei a cabeça. Se eu dissesse isso em voz alta, então seria o fim. Eu não poderia me esconder atrás de minhas paredes mais. Vergonha queimou meu rosto.

Alguém neste quarto? — Ed exigiu. — É?

Sim. — Eu sussurrei e a cabeça de Jake virou para trás como se eu o tivesse esbofeteado. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e eu sabia que ele sabia, por isso baixei meu olhar de volta para a cama.

Ed me ouviu. Era como se ele tivesse audição supersônica, porque eu mal me tinha ouvido falar. — Quem, Bell's? Diga-me quem. — Sua voz realmente tinha quebrado?

Engoli em seco e pisquei entre minhas lágrimas, mas fui incapaz de contê- las. — Ed...

QUEM!

VOCÊ!

Se eu vos dissesse que foi possível para mim violar alguém que eu amo você acreditaria? É verdade. Eu tomei algo que não era para mim. Eu o peguei, e fingi que não o tinha feito. Eu o peguei, amando cada maldito segundo.

Eu sou uma pessoa ruim. Me aproveitei do meu amigo, de alguém que passou a vida cuidando de mim. Ed confiava em mim. Eu era a única pessoa em sua vida que, se ele não podia confiar, então não havia mais ninguém. E eu destruí essa confiança.

Há quatro meses atrás eu fui fraca e egoísta. Mas até hoje, até esse segundo, eu não estava arrependida. Só tinha me permitido pensar sobre isso quando estava sozinha em meus quartos de hotel. Quando o meu amor e necessidade por Ed tomavam conta de mim a ponto de eu não ter escolha exceto reviver a minha noite roubada com ele.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Pela primeira vez tínhamos conseguido chegar um dia inteiro antes de um concerto._ _Eu estava feliz porque havia uma tempestade lá fora e eu odiava estar no ônibus durante uma tempestade. Mesmo com 21 anos de idade eu ainda tinha medo de trovões._

 _Encolhi-me debaixo do meu cobertor e tentei manter minha mente fora da raiva crescente da tempestade lá fora, mas foi inútil. Então eu peguei minha chave do quarto junto com a dos outros e saí correndo do meu quarto. As luzes piscaram enquanto eu corria o comprimento do corredor e abri a porta do quarto de Ed. Eu sabia que não devia, que estava arriscando entrar quando ele podia estar com alguma groupie, mas o trovão era demais para mim._

 _Quando abri a porta do seu quarto fiquei surpresa de encontrá-lo sozinho, e tomei um segundo para deliciar-me com o fato de que ele não estava com alguma vagabunda. A luz do banheiro estava acesa e a porta estava entreaberta, lançando um brilho suave em todo o quarto. Ele estava deitado de costas, com uma mão servindo de travesseiro sob a sua cabeça, enquanto a outra..._

 _A outra acariciava seu pênis duro._

 _Eu ofeguei, conseguindo minha primeira visão de Ed excitado. Ele estava completamente nu, e o comprimento longo e largo dele esticado passava seu umbigo. Suas bolas, os sacos perfeitamente redondos, estavam apertadas enquanto ele continuava a deslizar a mão para cima e para baixo em seu pênis pulsante. Minha boca ficou seca enquanto assisti descaradamente._

 _Finalmente. — Ele gaguejou e eu percebi que estava bêbado._

 _Finalmente o quê? — Eu respirei, incapaz de encontrar uma voz mais forte._

 _Você finalmente veio a mim. Deus, eu tenho estado duro para você toda a noite. — Ele sentou-se e estendeu a mão que não estava acariciando a si mesmo, algo que ele ainda estava fazendo. Seus dedos dobraram, seduzindo-me para vir para ele. — Venha aqui, baby._

 _Sem pensar eu fui até ele e coloquei minha mão na sua. Com um pequeno puxão ele me puxou para baixo ao lado dele na cama. — Sinta. — Ainda segurando minha mão, ele trouxe-a para o seu pau e segurou meus dedos em torno dele. — Você sente o quanto eu preciso de você?_

 _Sim. — Sussurrei, cativada pela visão de meus dedos deslizando para cima e para baixo de sua excitação._

 _Eu sabia que era errado. Ed estava bêbado e achava que eu era uma das groupies que veio para brincar com ele. Mas no instante em que eu toquei esse fio vivo que era seu pau eu sabia que não me importava. Eu o queria, queria ele por tanto tempo. E o amava de uma forma que ninguém mais faria._

 _Não importava que eu era virgem, ou que ele provavelmente não iria se lembrar de manhã, nessa altura eu estaria bem longe de sua cama. A tempestade rugindo lá fora já não importava; estava completamente afastada de meus pensamentos quando me inclinei e beijei Ed._

 _Seu gemido foi profundo, sexy e me fez tremer quando senti sua língua roçar em meu lábio inferior. — Tão doce. Nunca provei nada tão doce antes. — Ele devorou minha boca, me fez tonta com a necessidade e roubou meu fôlego. Meus dedos deslizaram em seu cabelo espesso, precisando me segurar quando ele começou a viagem selvagem que eu só tinha sonhado com esse homem._

 _Calma baby. — Ele riu do jeito rico e sedutor que eu tanto amava. — Eu não vou a lugar nenhum._

 _Eu te quero tanto. — Disse a ele, sem medo de meus verdadeiros sentimentos na escuridão de sua mente enevoada pela bebida. — Eu preciso de você, Ed._

 _Deus! Eu preciso de você também, querida. — Ele segurou meu rosto, parecendo memorizar cada centímetro dele, mas me perguntei se ele estava realmente me vendo._ _— Tão bonita. — Seus lábios roçaram ao longo da minha mandíbula, deslizando sua língua no meu pescoço e sugando no pulso que estava batendo freneticamente na base._

 _Ele tomou o seu tempo comigo. Me despojando cuidadosamente da minha camiseta e shorts de garoto. Ele lambeu cada centímetro da minha tatuagem no meu quadril, mordiscando as asas do demônio que rodeavam o coração preto com os nomes de todos os caras lá dentro em vermelho. — Sexy como o inferno. — Ele rosnou antes de virar-me de barriga para baixo para que pudesse dar atenção à tatuagem que ocupava a maior parte de minhas costas. As asas escuras de um demônio, retratando-me como um e a escrita em estilo gótico abaixo que dizia que eu era 'Propriedade dos Asas do Demônio'._

 _Senti seu pau me cutucar, deslizando ao longo da rachadura da minha bunda e eu abri as pernas sem hesitar. — Você não está pronta para que eu faça isso, baby. Essa bunda virgem tem que ser domada lentamente. Especialmente quando estou tão duro... Nunca estive tão duro antes, bebê. Nunca! Tudo por você... — Ele mordeu meu ombro. Eu gritei pelo puro prazer que a pequena dor causou entre as minhas pernas._

 _Então ele virou-me em minhas costas e atacou meus lábios mais uma vez, parecendo perdido no gosto de mim. Ele segurou meus seios pequenos em suas grandes mãos, fazendo-me corar. Ele estava acostumado a seios maiores do que os meus. Ed era um homem que gostava de peitos e eu sabia que os meus nunca o haviam inspirado antes. Mas ele parecia amá-los._

 _Sua boca deixou a minha e engoliu um quase todo quando ele chupou meu mamilo em sua boca quente. Eu gritei, amando a sensação de sucção da boca dele em mim. Seus dedos puxaram meu outro mamilo, não querendo deixá-lo fora de suas carícias. Depois de alguns minutos, ele voltou sua boca para meu outro seio enquanto seus dedos se arrastaram para baixo, deslizando através de meu umbigo e mais para baixo._

 _Quando chegou ao meu sexo, ele levantou a cabeça e observou seus dedos abrirem meus lábios. Um gemido torturado escapou de sua boca. — Tão molhada para mim. — Ele parecia fascinado com os cachos em torno de minha buceta._ _Eu mantinha-a depilada, exceto pelo que as pessoas chamam de 'pista de pouso' ao longo de meus lábios exteriores. Pelo jeito que ele estava olhando tão atentamente para os cachos ruivos acho que ele gostou. — Você tem um gosto tão bom como cheira, bebê?_

 _Antes que eu pudesse responder, ele se mudou e colocou a boca sobre o meu clitóris. Eu gritei enquanto ele chupava a bola apertada de nervos em sua boca pecaminosamente quente. Minhas costas arquearam para fora da cama quando ele chupou e chupou até que eu não pude me segurar mais e vim contra sua boca. Minha libertação inundou minha entrada e ele fez um som choramingando enquanto bebeu até a última gota._

 _Quando ele levantou a cabeça, seu rosto brilhava com a minha excitação. Ed não se incomodou em limpá-lo quando voltou a me beijar. O gosto de mim em sua língua foi embaraçoso no começo, mas então eu provei o gosto completamente e gemi por quão exótico era o sabor._

 _Ele rolou de costas e me levou com ele. — Diga-me que você é minha. — Ele exigiu._

 _Eu sou sua. — Respondi sem hesitar. — Toda sua, Ed!_

 _Leve-me para dentro de você, baby. Faça-me uma parte de você. — Se eu tivesse parado para pensar sobre isso, poderia ter sugerido um preservativo. Mas então eu estava muito longe. Proteção era a coisa mais distante da minha mente enquanto eu descia em seu pau._

 _Mordi o lábio e engoli o meu grito de dor quando ele rompeu a barreira da minha virgindade. Ele estava ofegando quando me abaixei ao máximo. — Tão bom. Tão apertada. — Ele rangeu para fora. Suas mãos estavam em meus quadris, segurando-me firme. — Dê-me um segundo, bonita. Se você se mover agora eu vou me envergonhar e explodir dentro de você demasiado cedo._

 _Fiquei contente de dar-lhe todo o tempo que ele precisava, porque eu estava lutando para acomodá-lo._ _Inclinei-me até meus mamilos deslizarem sobre seupeito e beijei-o. Sua língua enrolou ao redor da minha e senti meus músculos internos fundindo, fazendo o ajuste controlável. Eu comecei a montá-lo, mas suas mãos apertaram em meus quadris, me forçando a ficar parada._

 _Ainda não. — Ele coaxou. — Estou muito perto._

 _Ed...! — Eu precisava ir agora. Estava pegando fogo por ele novamente._

 _Entendendo o que eu precisava, seu polegar esfregou sobre o meu clitóris exposto. Eu gritei com o puro prazer disso. — Por favor. — Implorei a ele. — Por favor, eu estou perto. — Ele aliviou seu agarre sobre meus quadris e eu balancei para trás e para frente experimentalmente. Meus músculos internos apertaram enquanto a minha libertação se aproximava. Seu polegar esfregava em círculos rápidos sobre o meu clitóris, apressando-me para a beira de um precipício. — Ed! — Eu não conseguia segurar por mais tempo. — Porra, Ed!_

 _Baby! — Suas costas arquearam quando ele esvaziou dentro de mim._

 _Eu caí contra seu peito arfando, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Seus braços apertaram em torno de minhas costas e ele beijou meu ombro. — Maravilhoso. — Ele resmungou meio dormindo. Eu sorri contra seu peito embebido de suor em total acordo._

 _Quando finalmente recuperei meu fôlego, Ed estava dormindo. Odiando partir, mas sabendo que eu não poderia ficar, saí de cima dele. Ele murmurou algo ininteligível quando rolou para longe de mim. Eu rapidamente me vesti e deixei-o._

No dia seguinte, quando ele atuou como meu Ed de sempre, eu sabia que ele não se lembrava de nada. E, embora parte de mim tenha morrido um pouco por dentro, uma parte maior estava aliviada. Eu não poderia lidar com isso, se ele de repente começasse a me tratar de maneira diferente por causa de um momento espontâneo onde eu fui muito fraca.

Agora, sentada em uma bata de hospital, olhando para o homem que eu amo depois de gritar para ele que ele era o pai da minha filha, não posso evitar a vergonha que me consome. Me aproveitei de alguém que eu amo, o único homem que poderia me possuir tão completamente. Lágrimas derramam pelo meu rosto e eu não posso segurar o pequeno soluço que me escapa.

Toda a raiva parece evaporar de Ed. Ele fica frouxo nos braços de Emmett, fazendo com que o grande homem quase o deixe cair. — O que? — Ele sussurrou.

Você, Ed. — Solucei. — Você é o pai.

Não... eu... — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Não...

Meu coração se partiu um pouco mais porque eu sabia que ele nunca teria sido meu amante se não tivesse bebido, se não tivesse pensado que eu era outra pessoa. Deus, eu sou uma pessoa desprezível. Não melhor do que um estuprador aproveitando-se de uma menina drogada. Peguei sua vontade de dizer 'não'. E eu sabia que Ed teria gritado 'não' para mim se soubesse que era eu com quem ele estava Fazendo sexo naquela noite.

Limpei o meu rosto com a mão, odiando minhas lágrimas. — Sim, Ed.

Foi um sonho. Eu sonhei isso. — Ele se afastou de Emmett, empurrou Jake para fora de seu caminho e caiu de joelhos ao meu lado. — Certo?

Recusando-me a encontrar seus olhos, balancei a cabeça. — Sinto muito, Ed. Me desculpe, eu me aproveitei de você. Por favor... por favor, não me odeie.

A última parte saiu como um sussurro quebrado.

Ao meu redor o quarto estava tão silencioso que eu pensei que talvez os outros nos tivessem deixado e eu não tinha notado. Mas quando Jake começou a rir e os irmãos logo se juntaram eu sabia que não tinha tido sorte. Virei meu olhar mais frio para eles. — Isso NÃO é engraçado! Eu praticamente o estuprei.

Agora era Ed que estava rindo e olhei boquiaberta para ele, incapaz de compreender como isso era no mínimo um pouco humorístico. Quando ele viu o quão chateada eu realmente estava, ele parou de rir de mim e balançou a cabeça.

Vamos lá, Bell's. Não há nenhuma maneira que você se aproveitou de mim. E não é estupro quando é consensual, baby.

Você não sabia que era eu. Você pensou que eu era uma dessas groupies vagabundas. — Mais lágrimas começaram a derramar pelo meu rosto.

Seus olhos se estreitaram em mim. — Que porra você disse! Eu poderia estar um pouco bêbado, mas sabia quem você era, Bella. Eu tenho sonhado com isso por muito mais tempo do que deveria. É por isso que quando eu acordei na manhã seguinte, pensei que tinha sido um sonho. Um sonho molhado, com certeza, mas ainda assim apenas um sonho.

Os outros caras fizeram um barulho e Jake deu a Ed um olhar aguçado. — Informação demais, cara. Informação demais. Nós não precisamos saber dessa merda.

Suas palavras me deixaram em estado de choque. No fundo do meu coração eu senti as paredes que havia construído em torno dele desmoronarem um pouco. Ed sabia que era eu. Naquela noite, essa noite linda que tinha me assombrado durante meses, era ele fazendo amor comigo - não com uma das putas incontáveis! Eu não conseguia formar palavras, minha boca e cérebro não sabiam como cooperar no momento. Então, eu apenas fiquei lá naquela cama de hospital e olhei com os olhos arregalados para o pai da minha filha.

— Bella…

A abertura da porta cortou o que ele estava prestes a dizer. Uma enfermeira entrou empurrando uma cadeira de rodas na frente dela. Ela não parecia feliz. Pelas linhas de careta permanentes ao redor de seus lábios e olhos, eu percebi essa mulher raramente tinha rido em seus 50 anos de vida estranha. — Bem, já que todos os gritos pararam eu pensei que era seguro entrar sem medo de perder um membro. Você precisa de ajuda para se vestir senhorita Swan?

Eu balancei a cabeça e ela voltou seus olhos duros para meus rapazes. — Eu sugiro que parem seu carro ao redor da entrada principal, para que possamos carregar a jovem.

Jasper fez uma careta. — Vou chamar um táxi. Dei-lhe um sorriso aguado. — Obrigada.

A enfermeira, que eu apelidei de Zangada porque ela me lembrava do anão da Branca de Neve com os cabelos grisalhos e baixa estatura, enxotou os outros para fora do quarto. — Ela precisa se vestir. Eu não ligo para o que vocês são dela, mas ela não vai trocar de roupa com vocês aqui…

Ed olhou para a velha e eu sabia que ele teria, possivelmente, rosnado para a mulher então peguei sua mão e dei-lhe um aperto pequeno. — Está tudo bem. Eu estarei lá fora em poucos minutos.

Jake colocou a mão no ombro de Ed. — Vamos, cara. Há tempo de sobra para conversar mais tarde. Ela não vai a lugar nenhum.

Com os ombros tensos, Ed seguiu Emmett para fora da porta com Jake logo atrás dele. Na porta, Jake parou e olhou para mim. — Nós vamos ficar bem aqui. Ok?

Assenti e esperei até que a porta se fechou atrás deles antes de alcançar as roupas que tinha usado na noite anterior. Elas estavam cuidadosamente dobradas na cômoda pequena que era também uma mesa de cabeceira ao lado da pequena cama desconfortável. A enfermeira me ajudou, porque eu ainda estava um pouco instável em minhas pernas. — Você precisa de muito descanso, querida. — A aspereza na voz da Zangada tinha desaparecido.

Estou saindo de férias hoje. Estou pensando em fazer nada mais do que ficar na praia sob o sol quente.

A enfermeira assentiu. — Apenas não muito sol. Isso não é bom para o bebê.

Eu tropecei, percebendo que não tinha ideia do que era bom ou não para o meu bebê. Lágrimas frescas picaram nos meus olhos. Eu não queria magoar a minha menina de forma nenhuma, nunca. Após a infância que eu tive onde minha mãe era um monstro para mim eu jurei me assegurar que a minha filha só conheceria amor e devoção. Tirei a foto que a técnica tinha me dado na noite anterior para fora do meu bolso da calça jeans onde a tinha escondido para que a banda não visse e alisei as bordas da imagem.

Há inúmeros sites que você pode visitar para descobrir os prós e contras da gravidez em cada etapa. — A enfermeira sugeriu enquanto me ajudou a subir na cadeira de rodas. De alguma forma, ela conseguiu manter a porta aberta e me empurrar através dela sem qualquer percalço.

Peguei meu celular e abri a Internet, já digitando palavras-chave no site de busca de modo a poder analisar mais tarde.

Os caras estavam encostados na parede quando saí. Jake franziu a testa para mim, quando ele viu que meu telefone estava fora. — Foda-se, não! Você vai descansar, não trabalhar. — Ele pegou o telefone da minha mão antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa e desligou.

Mas eu não estava...

O que é isso? — Ed acenou para a imagem que eu tinha agarrada na minha mão.

Eu a ofereci para Ed ao mesmo tempo em que os caras vieram para cada lado de mim enquanto a enfermeira me empurrou em direção ao elevador. — É uma imagem ultrassom do bebê. — Mordi o lábio quando ele pegou a imagem brilhante com uma mão um pouco trêmula.

Quando ele olhou para a primeira imagem da nossa bebê eu o analisei atentamente. Ele parecia pálido, os olhos azul-gelo vidrados, mas vi o mais ínfimo dos sorrisos inclinar seus lábios quando ele olhou para a foto em suas mãos grandes. — Linda. — Ele sussurrou.

Todo mundo ficou quieto quando descemos no elevador. Jake estava à minha esquerda, os dedos esfregando suavemente no meu pescoço enquanto Emmett inclinou a cabeça para trás contra a parede do elevador e fechou os olhos. Ed parecia entretido com a imagem de sua filha enquanto continuava a olhar para baixo para ela. Quando a enfermeira me empurrou para fora, Jasper já tinha dois táxis à espera de nós. Ele segurou a porta do primeiro aberta para mim.

Como se eu fosse uma inválida, Ed avançou quando comecei a ficar de pé e pegou-me, colocando-me na cabine suavemente antes de deslizar para o meu lado. Emmett abriu a porta e deslizou do meu outro lado deixando Jasper e Jake para tomar o segundo taxi.

A viagem para o hotel pareceu demorar uma eternidade e porque não tinha demorado muito tempo para Michael me levar para a sala de emergência na noite anterior, eu me perguntei o quão rápido ele estava dirigindo. Balancei a cabeça com o pensamento.

O que? — Emmett perguntou.

Nada. — Eu sabia que não devia expressar meus pensamentos. Meus caras eram superprotetores e iriam torcer Michael como um pretzel, se descobrissem que ele estava dirigindo como se estivesse em 500 Milhas de Indianápolis, enquanto eu estava no mesmo veículo. Provavelmente não importaria para eles que eu tinha estado meio inconsciente no momento também.

Mas, pensar nas habilidades de condução do roqueiro fez-me curiosa sobre o que tinha acontecido com ele. Eu não o tinha visto desde antes dos caras chegarem na noite anterior. — Onde está Michael, afinal?

Ed deu de ombros. — Não sei. Não importa.

Emmett suspirou. — Ele recebeu um telefonema de Jessica e disse que estava voltando para a Califórnia. Disse para lhe dizer que ele esperava que você se sentisse melhor em breve e para chamá-lo quando quiser.

— Oh. — Gostaria de saber se Jessica tinha chamado porque algo estava errado com Alexis. Eu queria mandar mensagem para ele para perguntar, mas não podia porque Jake ainda tinha meu celular. O olhar em seu rosto me disse que pedir a Ed se eu poderia usar o seu só me daria problemas, então apertei as mãos e suspirei.

Não foi fácil, mas de alguma forma eu consegui que nós cinco entrássemos em um voo para a Cidade do Panamá nessa noite. A partir daí foi uma hora de carro para a nossa casa de praia. Eu aluguei um SUV enorme que podia conter todos os cinco de nós mais as necessidades da nossa bagagem, então providenciei para que o resto fosse enviado para a casa. Emmett dirigia enquanto Jasper e Jake estavam amontoados na terceira fila para que eu pudesse me esticar no banco traseiro mais longo.

Estava ficando tarde e eu estava exausta. Nós não viajávamos muito de avião, a não ser que os caras tivessem que estar em um show de prêmios ou algo como uma estreia de filme que apenas exigia atrasar a turnê por um ou dois dias. Eu odiava voar, sempre ficava mal disposta e passava a maior parte do tempo com um saco na mão ou no banheiro. Não estava tornando a má disposição desta manhã nada melhor e quando desembarcamos os caras estavam todos me ameaçando com outro hospital. Mas quando eu fui capaz de manter no estômago uma garrafa inteira de refrigerante de limão eles não pressionaram.

No momento em que chegamos à casa de praia, que era tecnicamente apenas um chalé enorme, eu estava dormindo. Braços fortes me levantaram e eu não me preocupei em abrir meus olhos quando passei meus braços em volta do pescoço de Ed e adormeci mais uma vez.

Luz brilhante da manhã estava inundando minha janela. Estendi a mão para um travesseiro extra e puxei-o sobre a minha cabeça para bloquear a luz dura. Minha bexiga protestou quando tentei voltar a dormir e eu me sentei lentamente, de modo que meu estômago não tivesse muitas razões para me odiar. À primeira vista o meu quarto era bonito. Tetos abobadados, portas francesas que se abriam para uma varanda, paredes cremosas com um tapete macio marrom. Uma TV de 60 polegadas pendurada na parede oposta a minha cama, que estava envolta em cobertores e lençóis bege e creme.

Me levantando, eu avancei para o banheiro adjacente. Tons de verde-mar adornavam as paredes e havia velas em todos os lugares com aromas frescos de algodão e jasmim. Havia uma banheira de hidromassagem e duche privado.

Eu sabia pelo turnê virtual que tinha tomado online que este era o quarto principal e banheiro, porque era o único com um jacuzzi e me perguntei se os caras tinham me colocado aqui por causa desse luxo.

Se assim fosse eu odiava dizer a eles que não poderia usar a Jacuzzi, porque eu estava grávida. Mas o fato de terem sido tão atenciosos aqueceu meu coração. Sorrindo, eu usei o banheiro, em seguida tomei um banho rápido. Meu estômago estava reclamando por comida pela primeira vez e eu tinha esse desejo louco por grãos de bacon e queijo.

Lá embaixo eu encontrei a cozinha gourmet com seus belos balcões de granito e os aparelhos de aço inoxidável. Conforme solicitado a geladeira e despensa estavam bem abastecidas com alimentos e refrigerantes. Mas eu não conseguia encontrar qualquer bacon ou grãos em lado nenhum. Eu não havia solicitado esses itens, não tinha sequer comigo grãos desde que era uma menina.

Meu estômago roncou e eu suspirei. Nada mais parecia atraente. Eu não sabia se conseguiria comer qualquer outra coisa se não pudesse ter meus grãos de queijo e bacon. Tirando uma Sprite eu abri a garrafa e tomei um pequeno gole.

Bom dia, Bell's. — Jasper entrou pelas portas de correr que levavam para fora. Ele estava coberto de suor de ter acabado uma corrida na praia. — Como você está se sentindo? — Ele perguntou quando abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de água.

Estou com fome. — Eu disse a ele com um beicinho.

Isso é uma boa notícia. — Ele caiu em uma cadeira na mesa da cozinha.

Você pode me fazer alguma coisa também?

Não temos grãos. — Houve uma oscilação na minha voz e loucamente uma lágrima escapou do meu olho esquerdo. Eu ia chorar por não ter grãos? Que diabo!

Jasper, vendo minhas lágrimas foi rápido para me acalmar. Ele pegou as minhas mãos e deu-lhes um pequeno aperto. — Então, faça outra coisa, querida.

Balancei a cabeça. — Eu quero grãos. — Sussurrei. — Eu acho que é algum desejo louco de gravidez, porque eu não acho que posso comer qualquer outra coisa. Eu quero grãos de bacon e queijo... Como minha mãe fazia quando ela estava realmente sóbria. — Meu peito doía só de pensar em minha mãe, fazendo uma dor profunda subir e se soltar e eu comecei a chorar.

Pobre Jasper estava em uma perda. Ouvi passos correndo para a cozinha. Jake com a voz irritada exigiu saber o que estava acontecendo e, em seguida, seus braços fortes estavam em volta de mim. — Bell's? O que há de errado?

Mas eu não poderia responder-lhe então enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço e continuei a soluçar. Eu não chorei pela minha mãe quando ela tinha morrido. Na época, eu estava tão aliviada. Ela era um monstro da pior espécie. Eu fui submetida a pancadas em uma base regular. Cresci em um trailer sempre cheio

de garrafas de licor meio vazias, com cachimbos de crack e agulhas de heroína, era uma maravilha que eu tinha crescido minimamente normal.

Ela quer grãos. — Eu ouvi Jasper dizer a Jake. — Com bacon e queijo como sua mãe costumava fazer.

Bem, vá pegar-lhe alguns grãos malditos e bacon, Jasper! — Jake gritou, exasperado. Ele me levantou e então se sentou e me colocou em seu colo. Ouvi Jasper procurando algo e batendo a porta traseira quando ele correu para fora.

Bella, está tudo bem. Nós vamos conseguir seus grãos, querida. — Ele estava balançando-me agora, sua voz uma que ele usava para pequenas coisas machucadas.

Eu balancei a cabeça. — Não será o mesmo. Não vai ter o mesmo sabor. Ela fazia isso tão bem. Eu adorava esses grãos. Eram os meus favoritos.

Oh, Bella. — Ele soltou um suspiro de frustração. — Querida, ela mal estava coerente 95 por cento do tempo. Por que você está sequer pensando nela agora?

Eu não sei. — Solucei. — Ela era má e eu não deveria deixá-la invadir minha mente. Mas... ela era minha mãe, Jake. — Meu nariz estava escorrendo e sem pensar, limpei-o em seu ombro, enquanto ele continuava a balançar meu corpo trêmulo. — Tudo o que posso pensar é o quanto eu quero uma tigela de seus grãos de bacon e queijo.

Tudo bem, querida. Eu juro que você irá conseguir alguns, e eu vou cozinhar as coisas malditas até que tenham o mesmo sabor que você quer... Só por favor, pare de chorar. Você está acabando comigo. — Havia um mínimo tremor em sua voz e eu levantei a cabeça para ver que seus grandes olhos castanhos estavam úmidos.

Meu choro parou. Eu não percebi que a minha dor era sua dor também. — S-s-sinto muito.

Isso é parte dos hormônios da gravidez que eu ouvi falar? — Ele perguntou passando a mão sobre sua cabeça careca. — Porque se é, eu não acho que vou sobreviver a esta merda muito tempo.

Uma risada escapou de mim. — Eu acho que sim... nunca penso em minha mãe. Isso é tão confuso. — Eu não gostava disso. Odiava ter passado sequer um segundo chorando por essa cadela malvada. Franzindo o cenho, eu limpei meus olhos com as costas das minhas mãos e percebi que a camisa de Jake estava encharcada de lágrimas e ranho. — Ah. Desculpe por sua camisa.

Ele puxou-a sobre a cabeça e usou-a para secar meu rosto. — É apenas uma camisa, querida. Ah, agora está melhor. Minha Bella está de volta. — Ele deu um beijo na minha testa e mudou-se de modo que eu estava novamente sentada sozinha, e ele estava de pé. — Eu preciso de café.

Jake foi fazer um grande pote de café potente. O cheiro encheu toda a casa e logo Emmett estava cambaleando até a cozinha, meio cego com o sono quando ele se serviu de um copo da mistura especial de Jake. O material era tão espesso que era como engolir Jell-O. Eu só bebi uma vez. Meu estômago tinha apertado por horas e me senti como se estivesse em drogas. Nunca toquei o material novamente!

Ed estava se juntando a nós, um par de calças de dormir penduradas em seus quadris magros, quando Jasper chegou com duas sacolas de compras. Ele parecia mais sem fôlego agora do que depois de sua corrida. — Eu comprei todos os grãos que eles tinham, Bell's. Um de cada tipo. Eu não sabia se tínhamos queijo ou que tipo você queria. Então, comprei vários tipos diferentes. E espero que isso seja bacon suficiente.

Eu joguei meus braços em torno dele, sem me importar que ele ainda estava encharcado de suor. — Obrigada, Jasper. — Ele tinha exagerado completamente, mas foi tão doce, trazendo o que eu queria porque eu estava tão perturbada.

Ele beijou meu rosto. — Qualquer coisa, desde que você esteja feliz, querida.

Ouvi falar em grãos? — Ed perguntou, acrescentando açúcar na sua caneca de café. — Estou morrendo de fome.

Bella quer um pouco de grãos de bacon e queijo. — Jake disse ao mesmo tempo em que abriu um pacote de bacon e jogou-o em uma panela no fogão. — Então, Bella vai ter grãos de bacon e queijo. — Ele piscou para mim quando começou a guardar o resto dos mantimentos. — Do jeito que a mãe dela fazia.

Com a barriga cheia do grão de Jake, que saiu muito espetacular mesmo não tendo o gosto do da minha mãe, eu decidi passar o resto da manhã deitada na praia. Tínhamos cerca de 500 metros de praia privada e eu aproveitei.

Emmett trouxe uma espreguiçadeira para mim enquanto eu pegava um guarda-sol para que não tivesse excesso de exposição solar. Com um livro na mão e uma garrafa de água fria na outra, eu estava pronta. Tinha pego o livro 'O que esperar quando se está Esperando' um dia antes no aeroporto, mas não tinha avançado das primeiras páginas.

Dizer que eu estava apavorada com o bebê era um eufemismo pequeno. Mas eu estava lidando com isso. Pelo menos estava me sentindo melhor hoje do que tinha me sentido pelo que parecia uma eternidade. Minhas náuseas pareceram se acalmar e mesmo que eu estivesse cansada, me sentia mais descansada.

Os caras me deixaram sozinha por um tempo. Emmett murmurou algo sobre voltar para a cama depois de ter tão gentilmente levado a espreguiçadeira pesada para mim. Estava feliz por ter um tempo só para mim - eu raramente tinha. Era bom apenas me esticar, com o sol quente em mim e não ter que me preocupar com os meus rapazes.

Ao meio-dia, joguei o meu livro na espreguiçadeira e me levantei. Me senti como se estivesse morrendo de fome e o pensamento de um sanduíche de queijo grelhado com molho de tomate e bacon soou celestial. Quando entrei na casa pela porta lateral que levava para a sala, eu encontrei Jasper e Ed assistindo Sports Center na tela plana de 90 polegadas contra a parede oposta.

Vocês estão com fome? — Eu perguntei quando passei por eles no meu caminho para o banheiro. Eu precisava fazer xixi como... Bem, como uma mulher grávida! Minha bexiga parecia que era do tamanho de uma melancia de tão cheia.

Eu poderia comer. — Jasper disse. — O que você está fazendo?

Sanduíches. — Falei, correndo para o banheiro. Quando me sentei, me senti tão bem por me aliviar que realmente gemi.

Depois que eu lavei as minhas mãos, fui direto para a cozinha e comecei a fritar mais bacon. Acho que essa ia ser minha comida de grávida, mas eu estava bem com isso. Bacon é impressionante! Eu fiz um prato de sanduíches. mistos, queijo grelhado, presunto de peru. Eu estava empurrando uma tira de bacon em minha boca quando Ed entrou.

Deus, cheira bem aqui. — Ele tirou uma cerveja da geladeira e tirou a tampa. — Esse ar do oceano faz um homem ter fome.

Revirei os olhos para ele, sorrindo. — Sério? E quando você saiu para cheirar o ar do oceano? — Ele sorriu timidamente e pegou um Sanduiche. — Comilão.

Como posso evitar se você faz os melhores sanduíches do mundo? — Ele me puxou para perto com a mão livre. Aqueles olhos azuis-gelo capturaram os meus e eu fiquei aprisionada em suas profundezas bonitas.

Sua mão acariciou meu lado, fazendo meu coração parar. Eu não estava acostumada a Ed me tocando assim. Eu desejava, sim. Mas até aquele momento nunca tinha pensado que eu receberia seu toque assim. Quando sua mão deslizou sobre meu quadril, aquele com a minha tatuagem, e me puxou para mais perto de seu lado, fui de bom grado.

Eu levantei a mão e toquei-lhe o peito. Seu coração estava disparado. O calor de sua pele me queimava e eu me inclinei, querendo provar a pele exposta por sua camiseta logo acima de sua clavícula. Eu queria lamber seu pescoço e mordiscar sua orelha. Eu queria...

Almoço. — Emmett esfregou as mãos quando entrou na cozinha, com o cabelo louco de sua longa soneca. — Incrível, eu não como um sanduíche de queijo grelhado há séculos.

Sentindo-me fraca, me afastei de Ed. Ele baixou a mão para o seu lado, sua mandíbula apertada. Preparei um prato para Emmett e entreguei-lhe um saco de batatas fritas antes de preparar meu próprio sanduíche. Meu coração estava loucamente acelerado e os meus dedos tremiam enquanto eu empilhava bacon e tomate no meu sanduíche de queijo grelhado.

Os outros entraram e todos nós sentamos para outra refeição juntos. Isso era legal, realmente maravilhoso. Nós raramente tínhamos refeições como esta. Era sempre pegar a comida e partir, nunca caseiro, e nunca juntos. Estas férias já valiam cada centavo que eu tinha odiado gastar.

Sestas são maravilhosas. O sono é divino.

Eu dormi mais nos últimos dois dias do que eu tinha dormido em semanas. Ontem eu adormeci na minha espreguiçadeira depois do almoço. Então, esta manhã, eu dormi até meio-dia depois de ir para a cama às oito horas na noite anterior. Agora é quase três da tarde e os meus olhos já estão se sentindo pesados.

Bocejando joguei o meu livro sobre a toalha de praia ao lado de minha espreguiçadeira e estiquei meus braços acima da cabeça. Quando o faço, o material do meu top de biquíni estica e vejo algo que não tinha notado até aquele momento. Meus peitos estão enormes! Eles estão pelo menos um tamanho de sutiã acima do que o que eu usava normalmente. Esta notícia me encanta e eu sorrio quando fecho os olhos. Essa coisa da gravidez não é tão ruim assim...

Gotas frias atingem minha pele e eu grito quando me sento na espreguiçadeira, tirada do meu sono feliz. Encarando Ed, eu empurro meus óculos de sol acima do meu rosto e para o meu cabelo. — Idiota!

Ele riu daquela maneira profunda e deliciosamente sexy e caiu ao lado de mim na espreguiçadeira. Seus calções de banho molhados pressionam contra a minha coxa nua e quente e eu bati no estômago dele. — Você está gelado, Ed. A água realmente está assim fria?

Nah. Parece bom para mim. — Ele pegou meus óculos da minha cabeça e puxou-os sobre os seus olhos. — Isso é bom. — Ele moveu o braço para que minha cabeça ficasse usando seu ombro como travesseiro em vez da toalha de praia enrolada que eu estava usando. O peito dele estava frio para mim, mas me aconcheguei mais até que minha cabeça estava em seu peito. — Vamos comprar uma casa na praia. Não essa, mas algo semelhante. Maior.

Deixo meu braço ir em volta de sua cintura, contente por estar em seus braços. — Sério?

Ele acenou com a cabeça. — Eu gosto da praia. E você parece feliz aqui. Nós não podemos viver em um ônibus de turnê e quartos de hotel para sempre, Bella. Especialmente agora. — Seus dedos acariciaram para cima e para baixo do meu braço. — Gostaria de viver na Flórida ou na Califórnia?

Eu não me importo. — E não me importava mesmo. Enquanto eu tivesse todos que eu amava comigo, poderia ter vivido em uma caixa de papelão.

Eu vou ligar mais tarde para Aro e pedir para ele encontrar-nos um corretor de imóveis. Eu quero que a gente tenha a nossa própria casa antes do verão acabar. E quero dizer-lhe que a turnê de outono está cancelada. Nós não podemos viajar tanto com você grávida de sete meses.

Minha cabeça se levantou. — Espere. O quê? Você não pode cancelar a turnê.

Claro que posso. Você não pode fazer uma turnê com a gente grávida, Bella. E eu não vou deixar você em casa assim. Aro vai superar isso. — Ele fez soar tão razoável, mas só me fez sentir culpada. Ele estava cancelando algo enorme, por mim. Eu não podia deixá-lo fazer sacrifícios como esse.

Ed...

Ele empurrou meus óculos em seu cabelo. — Não discuta comigo, Bella. Nada que você diga vai mudar minha mente. Há coisas mais importantes do que uma turnê estúpida.

Eu acho que me apaixonei por ele mais uma vez naquele momento. Não pude evitar o sorriso que se espalhou pelo meu rosto quando voltei a descansar minha cabeça contra seu peito duro e musculoso. — Tudo o que você quiser, Ed.

É isso mesmo, mulher. — Nós rimos e então senti seus lábios no meu cabelo. — Vamos tirar uma soneca. Estou exausto.

Boa ideia. — Mudei para que a minha perna estivesse entrelaçada com as suas.

Então, podemos ir jantar. — Seus dedos enrolaram no meu cabelo quando ele massageou meu couro cabeludo. — Só eu e você.

Isso fez minha cabeça subir novamente. — Como... um encontro?

Havia um sorriso em seus lábios feitos-para-beijar e perfeitos. — Exatamente como um encontro, baby.

Como eu não tinha roupa para vestir?

Eu tenho jeans, camisetas e roupas íntimas. Mas não tenho nada que eu consideraria sexy ou digno de um encontro. Os jeans eram caros, mas velhos, com rasgos que não deveriam estar lá, e desgastados de tantas lavagens. Minhas camisas eram todas camisetas e nove em cada dez tinham logos dos Asas do Demônio. Meus sutiãs e calcinhas eram todos de algodão e as coisas menos sensuais que eu já vi.

Com um soluço, eu deito de costas na minha cama e olho para o meu desastre de um quarto. Todas as minhas roupas tinham sido lançadas de minhas malas ao redor do quarto. Havia até mesmo um sutiã pendurado na cabeceira da minha cama.

Eu não posso ir no meu primeiro encontro com Ed, porra, meu primeiro encontro de sempre, em jeans e uma camiseta!

Houve uma batida afiada na porta fechada do meu quarto antes de ela abrir e Ed enfiar a cabeça dentro. — Hey baby, você está pronta..? — Sua voz sumiu e seus olhos ficaram enormes quando viu a bagunça que eu tinha feito no meu quarto nos últimos 15 minutos. — Bell's?

Outro soluço escapou de mim. — Não tenho nada para vestir.

Suas sobrancelhas subiram dessa maneira adorável que eu amo tanto e ele entrou totalmente no quarto. — Seu quarto sugere diferente, querida. Qual é o problema?

— Tudo o que tenho são jeans estúpidos e a maioria das minhas camisas têm logotipos dos Asas do Demônio. Eu não tenho nem um fodido vestido! Nem mesmo uma saia. Todas as minhas calcinhas são feitas de algodão e meus sutiãs são chatos. — Eu peguei meu travesseiro e abracei-o contra meu peito.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado. — E você quer um vestido e saias, e roupas íntimas que não são chatas? Embora, para dizer a verdade esse sutiã pendurado do seu poste de cama é fodidamente quente.

Atirei-lhe um olhar. — Eu quero algo que possa usar em nosso encontro e que você vai querer arrancar de mim com seus dentes. Eu quero ser sexy!

Suas narinas dilataram e ele se virou de costas. Antes que eu pudesse pensar sobre o que ele estava fazendo, ele havia trancado a porta atrás dele e de repente estava na minha frente. — Levante-se, Bell's. — Quando eu não me movi, ele pegou minha mão e me puxou para os meus pés. Dedos suaves levantaram meu queixo, forçando-me a encontrar aquele olhar azul-gelo intenso dele. — Eu já menti para você, bebê?

Mordendo os lábios, eu balancei a cabeça. Ed sempre me disse a verdade.

Talvez ele tivesse mantido coisas de mim, mas nunca mentiu para mim. Nunca.

Então, me escute, porque não quero me repetir, ok? — Eu assenti, cativada pela forma como ele estava olhando para mim de seus 1.92 metros de altura. — Você é a mulher mais sexy que eu já conheci. Você não precisa de mais do que um par de jeans rasgados, camisa desgastada e calcinhas esfarrapadas para eu querer tirá-los com os dentes. Porra garota, você me faz duro só por estar na mesma sala. Se eu sentir o seu perfume, ou o que seja que você usa que te faz ter um cheiro tão incrível, eu não posso andar em linha reta.

Eu esqueci de como respirar. Todo o meu poder cerebral estava focado em seus lábios enquanto formavam essas palavras profundamente e loucamente cativantes. — Se você quer essas coisas, então vamos buscá-las. Hoje à noite, amanhã. Quando você quiser. Mas não as compre a menos que você queira, porque eu te quero mais agora nessa camisa grande demais e jeans do que eu jamais faria em algum vestido ou lingerie.

M-mesmo? — Minha voz saiu toda soprosa.

Mesmo. — Ele traçou a faixa da cintura da calça, fazendo minha cabeça nadar com desejo. — Então o que você quer, Bell's? Quer que eu te leve às compras?

Sim. — Porque eu ainda não me sentia sexy, apesar de suas palavras.

Minha língua lambeu meus lábios ressecados. — Mas... amanhã.

Amanhã? — Sua voz baixou, assumindo essa qualidade sedutora e lembrei-me da nossa noite juntos roubada. — Portanto, o nosso encontro está cancelado?

Eu balancei a cabeça. — Não, eu só quero pular o jantar e avançar para o beijo de boa noite. — E dessa vez eu queria aproveitar o fato de que ele realmente sabia que era eu que ele estava beijando. — E talvez ver como você é talentoso em despir-me com esses dentes.

Ele me deu um sorriso predatório, fazendo-me estremecer deliciosamente. — Eu acho que posso agradar a senhora.

Tudo bem, eu vou ser a primeira a dizer que fazer sexo com Ed não foi uma ideia inteligente. Mas, caramba, se não foi a melhor ideia que eu já tive. Esse homem tem talento, isso eu sabia desde a nossa primeira noite juntos. O homem pode usar sua língua de uma forma que me faz implorar por misericórdia.

Nossa primeira noite juntos não foi nada como a noite passada. Talvez fosse porque eu não tinha que me sentir culpada por tirar vantagem. Ou ter que esconder o que eu realmente sentia por ele. Talvez fosse porque desta vez ele estava sóbrio e gritou meu nome quando gozou, em vez de 'baby'. Ou talvez fosse porque depois, em vez de desmaiar, ele virou-me para que as minhas costas ficassem contra seu peito e abraçou-me até que eu adormeci em seus braços.

Seja qual for a razão, era mágico e eu acordei na manhã seguinte com a sensação de que podia flutuar. Ele ainda estava pressionado contra minhas costas, com uma mão em concha no meu peito e a outra protetora sobre onde nossa filha crescia na minha barriga. Era a maneira perfeita de acordar e eu queria isso todos os dias pelo resto da minha vida.

Lábios quentes acariciaram minha nuca. — Bom dia, querida. — Ele respirou no meu ouvido. — Como você dormiu?

— Se eu disser que foi a melhor noite de sono que já tive você acreditaria em mim?

Senti seu sorriso em meu ombro. — Sim, porque essa também foi uma das melhores noites de sono que já tive.

Eu não estava exatamente feliz com a sua resposta. Me virando em seus braços, agarrei o queixo dele e encontrei seus olhos sorridentes. — Uma das melhores?

Ele acenou com a cabeça. — Sim.

Meus olhos verdes se estreitaram. — Quais foram as outras?

Ele sorriu. — Deixe-me ver... Há algumas semanas atrás, quando você deslizou ao meu lado no ônibus. Quando você não conseguia dormir no ano passado e passou a noite em meu quarto de hotel a conversando comigo até que eu adormeci... — Ele encolheu os ombros. — Todas parecem envolver você dormindo em meus braços.

Ok, então eu estava decisivamente mais feliz com essa resposta. Poucas mulheres não estariam, especialmente quando alguém tão pecaminosamente sexy como Edward Cullen dizia essas coisas para ela! — Eu não sei por que mantenho você por perto às vezes, senhor.

Ele bateu os cílios grossos para mim e fiquei paralisada por um momento pela beleza deles ao fazerem de cortinas sobre seus olhos de azul-gelo. Deus, eu mataria por cílios assim! Vários tons mais escuros do que o seu cabelo, eles eram magníficos. Não era justo que seus olhos fossem tão bonitos. — Vamos tomar um banho, bebê. Estou morrendo de fome.

Com a sugestão de levantar e comer, meu estômago roncou. Ed sorriu para mim. — Que tal um pouco de bacon?

Eu ri. — Eu vou acabar odiando bacon antes de tudo isso acabar.

— Provavelmente. — Ele me beijou, rápido e profundamente, mas não menos potente. — Agora levante essa bunda sexy para que possamos comer. Eu preciso de comida, mulher. Comida.

Eu não tenho amigas. Fui praticamente criada por quatro roqueiros. Não é de admirar que eu não tenho interesse em compras. Ontem à noite foi a primeira vez que eu alguma vez quis ter um vestido. Este bebê está me fazendo perder a cabeça!

Tudo o que eu quero é me sentir bonita, sexy. Mas não quero perder quem eu sou. Eu não quero vestidos de grife. Provavelmente vomitaria se eu gastasse mais de uma centena de dólares em uma roupa. Então acabei no shopping.

Em um shopping em uma quarta-feira em uma cidade turística? Sim, isso foi uma boa ideia. Não!

Você tem ideia de quantas meninas adolescentes estão em um shopping em uma quarta-feira durante o verão? Bem, eu com certeza não tinha, e acho que Ed não tinha a menor ideia também. Então, quando entramos no American Eagle e a menina de vendas que estava de pé com uma camisa meia dobrada em suas mãos gritou eu quase pulei para fora da minha pele, porque não estava esperando isso.

— Ohmeusdeus. Ohmeudeus. Ohmeudeus! — A menina estava na frente de Ed antes que eu pudesse descobrir de onde o grito tinha vindo. — Você éEdward Cullen. — Ela gritou novamente, fazendo com que todo mundo na loja e fora parasse para ver o que estava acontecendo. — Eu sou tipo a sua maior fã de sempre. Sou Tânia.

Eu sabia naquele momento que não ia conseguir comprar nada naquele dia. Parecia que assim que Tânia disse seu nome em voz alta, ele foi cercado por meninas ofegantes. Uma de fato me empurrou para fora do caminho para que ela pudesse chegar até ele. Mãos estavam em cima dele, querendo ter a memória de tocar o roqueiro que provavelmente ocupava seus imaturos sonhos molhados.

Eu tive que esconder meus sentimentos por Ed durante anos. Mesmo quando estava me matando por dentro, eu nunca deixei ninguém ver o quanto me incomodava que vadias o tocassem, ou pior, dormissem com ele. Mas hoje eu não fui capaz de me esconder atrás daquelas paredes que havia construído para momentos como este. Eu estava grávida de seu bebê, porra! Ele havia passado horas fazendo-me gozar em seus braços na noite anterior.

Assim, enquanto ele sorriu, riu e as deixou tocar-lhe, eu me virei e fui embora. Ciúme comeu-me como uma doença e eu estava tão puta por ele deixá- las tocar nele, por deixar que elas me empurrassem para longe como se fosse insignificante. A parte mais racional do meu cérebro tentou desculpá-lo. Tentou me fazer ver que ele estava apenas fazendo o papel, sendo charmoso para suas fãs. Mas quando se tratava da maioria das fãs femininas dos Asas do Demônio eu me perguntava se elas sequer ouviam sua música. Ou era apenas sobre entrar na cama de um roqueiro quente? Pelo que tenho testemunhado ao longo dos anos, o último era mais ao longo das linhas da verdade do que o anterior.

Meu celular começou a tocar Ashes dos Asas do Demônio e eu encarei a maldita coisa na minha mão vendo o rosto de Ed sorrindo para mim na tela do iPhone. Em vez de responder, peguei o elevador e subi para o segundo andar. Eu não poderia enfrentá-lo agora. Não havia como dizer o que eu faria se o visse naquele momento.

Dar um tapa em seu rosto excessivamente bonito? Joelhada nas bolas? Confessar que eu estava obsessivamente apaixonada por ele? De jeito nenhum eu faria isso. Já era ruim o suficiente que ele soubesse o quanto eu o queria, o que eu tinha feito para apenas entrar em suas calças.

— Bella? — — Bell's? — — Isabella? — Eu não olhei sobre o trilho quando o ouvi freneticamente chamando meu nome a partir do nível do solo. Deixe-o se preocupar. Dê-lhe cinco minutos e ele estaria cercado por meninas de novo e eu seria apenas uma reflexão tardia. Foda-se, e foda-se!

Uma loja chamou a minha atenção e eu entrei sem pensar nisso. Agora, este era o meu tipo de loja! Renda preta, correntes, seda e malha. Oh, sim, porra! Havia uma garota temperamental atrás do balcão que levantou a cabeça para franzir a testa para mim quando entrei. Ela tinha algum tipo de revista de rock no balcão à sua frente e depois de decidir que eu não valia a pena o seu tempo voltou para o artigo na frente dela.

Eu me perdi na compra de roupas. Calcinha preta sexy, sutiãs a combinar. Ligas. Um vestido preto que gritava que tinha sido feito para mim. Uma saia com correntes que prendiam as partes juntas. Tops que mostravam meus novos ativos. Sapatos, sapatos e mais sapatos que combinavam com todas as minhas roupas sombriamente quentes.

Me certifiquei de comprar tudo um tamanho maior para que tivesse um pouco de espaço para crescer uma vez que a minha gravidez ia começar a mostrar em breve. E quando tentei sapatos, descobri que um tamanho maior e mais amplo era necessário, mas isso não me surpreendeu. Eu tinha lido sobre os pés de algumas mulheres que cresciam assim quando estavam grávidas. Era estranho, mas verdade.

A garota atrás do balcão me deu um olhar quando eu joguei minhas coisas em cima do balcão. — Você achou o que estava procurando? — Ela perguntou.

Avaliei seu cabelo tingido de preto, os piercings no nariz e sobrancelha, a tatuagem de um demônio em seu antebraço direito e me senti como se tivesse encontrado uma alma gêmea. Se eu tivesse conhecido esta menina enquanto crescia, ela teria provavelmente acabado minha melhor amiga. — Tudo o que tenho são jeans e estúpidas camisetas dos Asas do Demônio. Era hora de uma mudança.

Os olhos da moça se estreitaram em mim. — Camisetas dos Asas do Demônio não são estúpidas. Eu tenho seis.

Então, você tem gosto excepcionalmente bom para música. Mas eu precisava de algo que gritasse 'sexy', não menina do rock. — Ela começou a tocar as minhas roupas e me virei para a prateleira de joias atrás mim. Havia pequenas coisas baratas, algumas delas apenas 20 dólares no máximo. Mas eram lindas. Um demônio sexy com suas asas e chifres em prata manchada pendurado em uma corrente me chamou a atenção e joguei isso em cima do balcão com o resto das minhas coisas. A prateleira com os anéis de umbigo foi a próxima e encontrei vários que eu gostava. Alguns brilhantes para o nariz e eu tinha terminado.

Havia oito sacos cheios no momento em que a menina terminou de registrar as minhas coisas no computador. Entreguei o cartão de crédito e vi os olhos da garota arregalarem quando viu o nome no cartão. — Esward Cullen? — Ela cuspiu e me deu um olhar mais atento. — É você. Eu pensei que você parecia familiar. Você é Isabella Swan!

Eu sorri para a garota. — Sim.

Você tem que ser a garota mais legal do maldito mundo. — Ela passou o cartão antes de devolvê-lo. — Eu amo esse cartaz dos Asas dos Demônio com você agarrada ao Jacob Black. Droga, eu mataria para ser você.

Isso fez o sorriso desaparecer. — Não. Não, você não mataria. — Eu assegurei-lhe. Minha vida podia parecer perfeita agora, mas ninguém jamais deseja a vida que eu tive enquanto crescia. Ninguém merecia esse tipo de infância cheia de pesadelos.

Houve uma comoção do lado de fora da loja e me virei para encontrar três seguranças do lado de fora com um Ed pálido e frenético. Olhei para meu celular e vi que tinha estado na loja por mais de uma hora. Porra! — Ed! — Eu chamei quando ele começou a passar a loja.

Sua cabeça girou e ele moveu-se mais rápido do que eu já tinha visto quando entrou na loja e me puxou contra seu peito. Seu corpo inteiro estava tremendo, seus dedos tremendo enquanto agarravam no meu cabelo e empurravam minha cabeça para trás para encontrar seus olhos azuis. — Você nunca mais faça isso comigo!

A maioria da minha raiva havia desaparecido enquanto eu estava comprando, por isso levantei-me e dei-lhe um beijo no rosto. — Pensei que você estava se divertindo demasiado com o clube de fãs para sequer perceber.

Seus olhos se estreitaram. — Você está com ciúmes?

Eu me afastei dele e me virei para a menina atrás do balcão que estava olhando para Edward maravilhada. Não me incomodava neste momento. Eu sabia que essa menina era uma verdadeira fã da banda, não apenas da aparência dos caras. Eu li seu crachá e dei-lhe um sorriso agradecido. — Obrigada por toda a ajuda, Angela. Edward, Angela foi uma ajuda imensa hoje. Gastei três mil, sem sequer perceber.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha, mas ofereceu à menina um sorriso. — Obrigado, Angela.

Eu retirei um dos tops que tinha acabado de comprar, um cinza, e estendi a mão para o marcador no balcão, ao lado do computador. Eu escrevi meu nome nas costas e depois entreguei o marcador para Ed sem olhar para ele. — Escreva o seu endereço para mim e eu vou lhe enviar o cartaz que você gosta tanto com os autógrafos dos caras.

— Isso... — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Isso seria fantástico. Obrigada!

Dei de ombros, olhando enquanto ela rabiscava em um pequeno pedaço de papel. — Não é nada. Eu gosto de conhecer os verdadeiros fãs dos Asas do Demônio. Obrigada novamente. — Ed pegou os oito sacos e me seguiu para fora da loja com uma piscadela para a garota.

Eu dormi sozinha naquela noite. Chame-me infantil e imatura, não me importo. Eu chamo-lhe proteção. Após o episódio no shopping e minha batalha com os meus ciúmes, eu não podia lidar com passar outra noite nos braços de Ed sem transmitir os meus sentimentos.

Então eu tranquei minha porta quando fui para a cama naquela noite e não me movi quando ouvi Ed bater. — Isabella, por favor, não faça isso. — Ele tinha chamado, mas eu tinha apenas continuado na minha cama.

Esta manhã eu já tinha tomado banho e estava vestida, mas não estava pronta para ir para baixo e ser legal para todos. Então sentei na minha cama com meu cabelo ainda úmido e meu laptop aberto. Havia alguns e-mails que eu tinha que lidar de Aro. Ele não estava feliz com os caras não saírem em turnê em setembro e eu não estava surpresa. Eu não sabia o quanto Ed havia dito ao seu empresário, mas estava ciente de que o idiota estava me culpando.

Depois de lidar com os e-mails de negócios, eu peguei meu telefone, tirei uma foto de mim dando o dedo do meio e mandei uma mensagem para Aro Volturi. Sim, eu realmente dava a mínima para o que ele pensava de mim. Que seja.

Eu estava navegando na net à procura de opiniões sobre Obstetras /ginecologistas locais quando recebi uma mensagem de resposta.

A gravidez realmente acalmou sua atitude de cadela, princesa. NÃO.

Em vez de ligar para ele a gritar por me chamar de "princesa", eu só enviei novamente a imagem de mim dando-lhe o dedo e joguei meu celular de lado. Uma hora mais tarde, eu estava fora do meu quarto e lá embaixo. Jake estava assistindo algum filme de zumbi nojento na tela plana na sala de estar e eu gostaria de ter tempo para sentar e vê-lo com ele.

Onde você vai? — Ele perguntou quando peguei as chaves para o SUV.

Consegui uma consulta em um médico. — Eu disse por cima do meu ombro. — Eles tinham um cancelamento esta tarde e foram capazes de me espremer na agenda, eu tenho que ir ou vou me atrasar.

Ele me seguiu para fora da porta. — Onde está Ed? Você não acha que ele deveria ir com você?

Dei de ombros. — Ele não estava em seu quarto e não tenho tempo para me preocupar com isso. — Subi para o banco do motorista e comecei a perfurar o endereço para o complexo médico no GPS.

Jake pulou ao meu lado. — Alguém deveria ir com você. — Ele me deu um olhar duro que me disse para não discutir. Não que eu faria. Estava feliz em ter sua presença e o apoio de alguém que me amava.

Com um sorriso, saí da garagem e dirigi para a Cidade do Panamá.

A equipe foi amigável e profissional. Eu tive que preencher formulários incontáveis quando cheguei. Família, seguros e história médica pessoal. Havia uma página inteira sobre o meu período. Quando foi meu primeiro período? Quantos dias meu fluxo durava? Quão frequente é meu ciclo? Na parte de trás havia ainda mais perguntas pessoais. Quantos parceiros sexuais você já teve? Você já teve/tem atualmente uma DST?

Jake sentou-se pacientemente ao meu lado enquanto eu preenchia tudo e voltou comigo quando a enfermeira chamou meu nome. Não deixei de notar que Ed deveria ter estado comigo hoje. E eu estava sentindo a necessidade de sua presença enquanto a visita avançava. Eu tentei ligar para ele duas vezes, enquanto esperávamos para o médico entrar, mas ele não estava atendendo. Eu imaginei que ele estava se vingando por eu não o ter deixado passar a noite.

Quando a Dra. Morgan entrou na sala fiquei surpresa com o quão bonita ela era. Em seus trinta e tantos anos, ela tinha uma beleza atemporal. Eu imaginei que ela seria assim bonita quando tivesse 80 anos. Ela me deu um sorriso amável e apertou minha mão. — Olá Isabella. É bom conhecer você. — Ela ofereceu a mão para Jake. — Você é o pai?

Não, senhora. Apenas um amigo.

A Dra. Morgan levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não comentou quando se sentou e colocou seu iPad na mesa pequena ao lado de sua cadeira. — Bem, Isabella, diga-me um pouco sobre a sua gravidez.

Eu estou com 19 semanas e é uma menina. — Não tinha certeza do que a médica queria, mas isso era tudo o que eu realmente sabia sobre a minha gravidez.

E você só descobriu recentemente? — Eu assenti. — Tudo bem. Bem, deixe-me dizer-lhe sobre algumas coisas que precisamos fazer. Nós temos que começar algum trabalho de sangue e preciso fazer um exame de Papanicolau. Estes são todos os testes de rotina para certificar de que você e o bebê estão saudáveis. Desde que você já está tão longe na sua gravidez, eu gostaria de fazer um outro ultrassom para obter algumas medições e para confirmar a sua data prevista de nascimento.

Ok.

Ótimo. — Ela puxou um pequeno aparelho do bolso do casaco. — Primeiro, eu gostaria de ouvir os batimentos cardíacos do bebê, se está tudo bem?

Sentei-me para trás e a médica levantou a minha camiseta. Colocou um pouco de gel sobre a extremidade do dispositivo e pressionou-o contra o meu abdome inferior. Ela moveu-o algumas vezes e, em seguida, a sala estava cheia com o ruído que não poderia ser confundido com nada exceto o batimento cardíaco do meu bebê.

Isso é incrível. — Jake sussurrou de sua cadeira contra a parede. Enviei-lhe um sorriso aguado. — Eu sei.

Foda-se, Bella. Isso é real, não é? Você vai realmente ter um bebê. — Ele esfregou as mãos sobre a sua cabeça careca.

A médica riu suavemente. — Existe, inegavelmente, um bebê lá dentro. Parece bom. Uma pulsação forte. — Ela afastou o aparelho e usou uma toalha de papel para limpar o gel da minha pele. — Agora, a parte desagradável, Isabella. — Ela tirou um vestido e um cobertor de papel do armário debaixo da mesa onde o seu iPad estava. — Tire tudo. Eu vou sair, enquanto você se despe. O vestido abre na frente.

Eu esperei até que ela se foi antes de alcançar a minha camiseta. Jake levantou-se e virou as costas até que eu tinha o vestido de papel e o cobertor me cobrindo. Eu não tinha vergonha de ter Jake lá. Estávamos confortáveis com nossos corpos e a natureza da nossa relação que ele tinha me visto nua mais do que algumas vezes.

Quando eu tive meu primeiro período foi Jake que me comprou tampões e depois me mostrou como usá-los. Isso pode parecer inadequado, mas não havia ninguém para me ajudar. Minha mãe estava desmaiada depois de uma noite de álcool, crack, e homens e eu estava aterrorizada com o que estava acontecendo com o meu corpo.

Um minuto depois, a médica voltou e eu tive minha primeira experiência com a tortura que era chamada de um exame de Papanicolau. — Isso é apenas para verificar se há câncer cervical e DST. — A Dra. Morgan explicou quando fez algo que me fez choramingar. No segundo seguinte, estava tudo acabado. — Parece bom, Isabella. Seu colo está agradável e fechado. — Ela tirou as luvas e jogou-as no lixo antes de lavar as mãos.

— Minha enfermeira vai entrar e tomar um pouco de sangue. Não surte porque ela vai trazer vários frascos. — Ela olhou para Jake. — Certifique-se de que ela coma em breve. — Ele acenou com a cabeça. — Eu quero fazer um ultrassom, mas meu técnico está doente hoje. Você pode voltar de manhã?

Fiquei feliz pelo atraso no ultrassom. Eu queria Ed comigo para isso. Ele era o pai, o homem que eu amava. Ele deveria estar comigo para ver algo tão mágico. Meu primeiro, me deixou apaixonada por um ser que eu nem sabia que existia. Eu tinha certeza de que a experiência iria tocá-lo muito também.

Depois que saímos eu me senti apenas um pouco tonta por causa das recolhas de sangue e Jake me ajudou a entrar no SUV. Eu estava mais do que feliz em entregar as chaves para que ele pudesse dirigir. Uma parada rápida no McDonalds porque eu queria um Big Mac com bacon e estávamos voltando para a casa de praia.

Fiquei feliz de chegar em casa. Eu não podia esperar para falar com Ed sobre ir ao médico comigo na manhã seguinte. A emoção de ver a nossa filha enquanto se movia dentro de mim ia ser um dos maiores momentos da sua vida. Eu tinha certeza disso.

Assim que Jake tinha parado o SUV eu pulei para fora do veículo e praticamente corri para dentro. — Ed? — Eu chamei o nome dele, mas não havia ninguém na casa. Movimento na praia me chamou a atenção e me virei para ver Ed, Emmett e Jasper na praia com um grupo de garotas de biquíni.

Minha excitação se evaporou.

Quando me aproximei das portas francesas que levavam para fora para a praia meu coração se abriu. Ed tinha duas das cinco meninas em volta dele. Ele estava rindo e balançando a cabeça para algo que Jasper estava dizendo. Peitos que tinham que ser três tamanhos maiores do que os meus esfregaram contra seu peito quando ele sacudiu com o riso.

Estamos tendo uma festa? — Jake perguntou atrás de mim.

Engoli em torno do nó na minha garganta. — Parece. Mas eu não acho que fomos convidados. — Desgostosa, me virei e dirigi-me para as escadas. — Então, você vai comigo na parte da manhã?

Eu pensei que você queria que Ed fosse com você.

Eu não quero nada de Ed! — Assegurei-lhe enquanto subia as escadas.

Os hormônios da gravidez são uma coisa assustadora. Eles deixam você em uma pilha de lenços imprestáveis e travesseiros molhados. Eles fazem você pensar coisas que nunca pensaria normalmente. Como fugir da única vida que você alguma vez conheceu, das pessoas que sempre te protegeram e amaram. Eles fazem você puto da vida com o mundo.

Eu me tranquei no meu quarto e liguei o computador. Tínhamos apenas estado nessas férias estúpidas menos de uma semana e eu estava pronta para terminá-las. Eu queria que Ed e os outros fossem embora. Eu queria que eles partissem. Eu queria...

Eu não sabia o que queria, ok!

Desde que eu tinha cinco anos, meus rapazes têm estado na minha vida. Quando fui morar com eles aos 15 anos, eu sabia que estava finalmente em casa. Eles eram o meu porto seguro. Eu sempre pensei que, desde que eu tinha esses quatro homens comigo, eu nunca teria que me preocupar com nada novamente. Mas agora, eu estou contemplando deixá-los para trás! Esse foi o pensamento mais assustador que já percorreu meu cérebro.

Passei três horas procurando exatamente o que eu queria e depois analisei minha conta corrente para ver o que eu tinha para jogar. Eu tinha três milhões de dólares em minhas economias e um pouco mais de um em minha conta do dia-a-dia. Sim, Aro pagava-me muito bem.

Chame-me de covarde. Eu não me importo. Mas eu não ia ficar e ser submetida a mais do que eu tinha testemunhado quando voltei do médico. Eu não estava emocionalmente estável o suficiente para esconder meus sentimentos por esse homem estúpido e seria amaldiçoada se eu iria deixá-lo ter esse tipo de poder sobre as minhas emoções quando percebesse que eu estava apaixonada por ele.

Fazer as malas é algo em que me tornei uma especialista. Me levou menos de uma hora para ter tudo que eu precisava em minhas malas. Depois de um banho sentei-me na beira da minha cama e esperei que a casa ficasse tranquila. Não havia música tocando lá embaixo na praia, mas eu não tinha deixado o meu quarto para verificar o que estava acontecendo. Pelas risadinhas femininas e risos masculinos profundos não demorou muito para descobrir que eles estavam tendo um inferno de um bom tempo.

Por volta das duas horas, a música parou. Um pouco mais tarde havia portas se fechando e eu finalmente saí para verificar tudo. A casa estava escura. Todo mundo estava na cama, ou tinha partido uma vez que tínhamos decidido que as mulheres não iam ficar na casa. Recusei-me a verificar o quarto de Ed para saber em que estado ele estava. Se eu não o encontrasse na cama, então tinha certeza de que eu não iria sobreviver.

No meu quarto eu usei meu celular para ligar para um táxi e, em seguida, trouxe minha bagagem pelas escadas o mais silenciosamente que pude. O motorista estava parando na calçada, quando vi uma luz acender no andar de cima.

Meu coração parou quando percebi que era o quarto de Ed. A cortina se contraiu e eu vi seu rosto aparecer na janela. Eu me virei e comecei a jogar minhas coisas na parte de trás da cabine antes de o motorista ter tempo de sair.

Havia apenas a minha mala grande sobrando. Eu estava desesperada para partir. O motorista pegou-a assim que a porta da frente se abriu e Ed veio correndo. — Bella!

Por favor, depressa. — Eu implorei ao senhor.

Pare! — Ed gritou. — O que diabos você está fazendo? — Estendi a mão para a porta da parte de trás do táxi, mas ele chegou a mim antes que eu pudesse abri-la. Seus dedos bloquearam em torno de meus braços e viraram-me para encará-lo. — Onde você vai?

Embora. — Cuspi a palavra para ele.

A lâmpada da rua lançava luz suficiente que eu vi que seu rosto estava lívido e pálido. — Que porra! Você não está saindo. Você não pode sair. — Sua voz falhou e seu agarre em meus braços apertou, me fazendo guinchar de dor, mas ele não me liberou. — Volte para a casa.

Por quê? — Eu exigi. — Por que eu deveria ficar aqui? Para você poder me atormentar com todas essas vadias? Para poder esfregar na minha cara com o que eu nunca poderei ter? — Uma risada sem graça me escapou. — Obrigada, mas não obrigada. Estou cansada de tudo isso. Cansada de ver as diferentes mulheres que entram e saem de sua cama. Cansada de sonhar com algo que eu sei que nunca poderei ter.

O que você está falando? — Ele exigiu. — Não houve ninguém na minha cama em meses! Jesus Cristo, Bella. Você está cega? Você não pode ver como me sinto sobre você?

Sua pergunta me confundiu. Eu não poderia evitar a carranca que franziu a minha testa. — Que sentimentos?

Ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. — Por favor, Bell's. Volte para a casa e vamos conversar. Não me deixe, baby. Por favor, não vá.

Eu não sabia o que devia fazer. Meu cérebro estava gritando para eu entrar no táxi e ir embora. Que esta não era a vida para a qual eu deveria trazer meu bebê. Como eu poderia trazer uma criança para o nosso mundo que estava cheio de festas e mulheres para os meus rapazes? Mas meu coração estava lutando com meu cérebro, exigindo que eu calasse a boca e fosse com Ed.

Vendo a indecisão no meu rosto, Ed olhou para o motorista e pediu ao homem para descarregar as minhas coisas. Ele deu uma gorjeta generosa ao homem então me segurou até que o táxi tinha se afastado e desaparecido na noite antes de alcançar minhas malas. — Vamos, baby. — Ele pediu suavemente.

Eu o segui muda até a casa de praia. Ele largou minhas malas no corredor perto da porta e, em seguida, agarrou a minha mão. Ed me puxou para cima das escadas e para seu quarto, onde ele trancou a porta e, em seguida, empurrou-me para sentar na beirada da cama. Ainda segurando na minha mão, ele se agachou na minha frente, obrigando-me a olhar para ele.

— Para onde você estava indo Bell's? — Ele sussurrou com voz rouca.

Dei de ombros. — Em algum lugar onde não tivesse groupies e vadias por toda a parte.

Ed fez uma careta. — Elas são realmente tão perturbadoras para você?

Agora, depois de todos os anos que você viveu com a gente?

Eu olhei para ele. — O que você acha? Devo querer ter esse bebê e submetê- lo a todas aquelas vadias em uma base diária? Devo deixá-la ver o que você realmente gosta, o roqueiro egoísta que tem que ter todas as suas adoradoras groupies penduradas no braço enquanto eu, sua mãe, tem que observar das linhas laterais?

Sua cabeça foi para trás como se eu tivesse fisicamente lhe dado um tapa. — Isso é como você se sente? Como se tivesse que assistir das linhas laterais? — Ele soltou a minha mão e segurou meu rosto em suas mãos. — Você não sabe que eu quero você ao meu lado? Você e só você?

Meu bufo não foi bonito. — Isso é muito difícil de imaginar, Ed. Com essas vagabundas ontem me empurrando para longe de você tão rápido. E hoje com duas vadias se esfregando contra você como se estivessem no cio.

Então você está com ciúmes! — Ele sorriu e eu queria dar um soco nele. Ou talvez até mesmo chutá-lo onde doía mais. Eu estava debatendo entre os dois quando ele riu de alegria pura e eu decidi que dar o tapa daria mais satisfação.

Isso tirou o sorriso do seu rosto. Ele olhou para mim com surpresa completa, seus dedos tocando a impressão vermelha e irritada de uma mão em seu rosto. — Estou tão feliz que você acha tão engraçado esfregar essas putas na minha cara. Quem se importa que um pequeno pedaço do meu coração morre cada vez que vejo isso, certo?

Oh, querida. — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Você realmente tem que abrir seus lindos olhos chocolates. — Ele pegou minha mão ardendo que estava vermelha de esbofeteá-lo e beijou o centro dolorido. — A única razão para aquelas meninas estarem em meus braços foi para que eu pudesse descobrir a verdade. Ontem eu suspeitei, mas hoje confirmou.

O que você está falando?

Um pequeno sorriso inclinou seus lábios para cima. — Eu tinha que ter certeza. Que você se sentia tão profundamente quanto eu me sinto por você. Bella, você estava me deixando louco de ciúmes. Você sabe que eu estive perto de matar o meu melhor amigo em uma centena de diferentes momentos nos últimos seis meses?

Meus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. — Jake? Por que você faria isso?

Pelas mesmas razões por que fiquei louco quando você me disse que estava grávida. Eu não queria que ninguém além de mim pudesse tocar em você. Você é minha, Bella. Levou-me uma eternidade admitir isso para mim mesmo, mas quando eu fiz, não podia suportar a ideia de Jake ou Michael ou alguém sequer segurando sua mão e muito menos tocando em você. — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Na noite que Mike levou você para o hospital? Ele me ligou 10 vezes antes de eu atender. Eu tinha visto você deixar ele te beijar. Foda-se, eu estava com tantos ciúmes que não podia ver direito. E então eu toquei essa música e esperei que você saltasse em meus braços quando eu saísse do palco... Mas você se foi. Eu fiquei louco de raiva. Saí com raiva e me recusei a atender o telefone quando Michael começou a chamar. Eu não tinha ideia do que tinha acontecido com você. Então, quando finalmente ouvi uma das mensagens que ele deixou, eu... — Ele parou, engolindo em seco. — Você estava tão doente e lá estava eu agindo como uma criança petulante, porque você não caiu em meus braços como eu tinha sonhado.

Lembrar sua canção fez meu coração doer. Eu tinha tentado esquecer que Ed estava apaixonado. — Eu não fiquei tempo suficiente para ouvir a sua música. Comecei a vomitar quando percebi que você estava... apaixonado. — A última palavra saiu um sussurro e eu tive que morder o lábio para evitar que tremesse.

Ed inclinou-se sobre os joelhos até que eu senti sua respiração no meu pescoço. — Doce, doce Bella. — Ele murmurou. — Ainda assim tão cega. Como posso abrir os seus olhos, menina? Você precisa que eu soletre? Tenho sido um tolo por não perceber que você não podia ver o efeito que tem em mim? — Seus lábios roçaram o ponto sensível logo abaixo da minha orelha, me fazendo tremer.

Sim, eu estou apaixonado. Existe essa brasa em meu coração que tomou conta de mim e não me vai deixar ir. — Ele cantou a última parte e lágrimas derramaram dos meus olhos.

Fui tão cega.

Eu me recusei a ver que, enquanto eu estava tentando tão desesperadamente esconder meus sentimentos por Ed, ele vem tentando me mostrar os seus. As coisas nunca foram iguais entre mim e ele como eram entre mim e Jake, Emmett, ou Jasper. Havia sempre alguma corda invisível que nos conectava, que segurava o meu coração em um local diferente de onde os outros estavam. Eu sabia disso quando vim morar com eles aos 15 anos. Eu sabia e me recusei a ver, porque quando você não tem nada, você luta por tudo o que tem e fica com muito medo de perdê-lo.

Foi por isso que a minha noite roubada com Ed foi tão fácil de tomar e manter segura em meu coração. Era por isso que era tão fácil amar o bebê crescendo dentro de mim. Ed e eu estávamos destinados a ficar juntos.

Eu te amo, Isabella. Com tudo dentro de mim, eu te amo. Você é o meu sonho favorito tornado real e eu nunca quero deixar você ir. — Seus lábios acariciaram meus olhos, limpando as minhas lágrimas. — Eu preciso de você para respirar. Você mantém o mundo à tona quando tudo está ficando louco.

Eu te amei por tanto tempo, Edward. — Sussurrei. — Você foi meu príncipe negro na armadura enferrujada quando eu era criança. Agora você se tornou a minha razão para levantar a cada manhã. Os últimos anos, observando você com seus casos de uma noite, lentamente me mataram. Eu odeio instantaneamente qualquer mulher que olha para você.

Oh baby, me desculpe. Eu não tinha ideia. — Ele segurou meu rosto. — Elas não significaram nada, Bella. Eu juro. Elas eram apenas algo que me distraía de fazer o que eu sabia que não deveria. Quando você veio morar com a gente eu queria você. Eu pensei que estava me transformando em algum pedófilo demente e me odiava. — Ed soltou um suspiro de frustração, e eu entendi seus motivos para odiar a si mesmo por esses sentimentos. Eu não era a única com uma infância horrível... — Então percebi que era apenas você, mas isso não me fez sentir melhor. Então eu usei as outras meninas para afastar minha mente - e outras coisas - do que eu mais queria.

Os sonhos começaram há alguns anos atrás. Eu acordava no meio da noite com meu pau tão duro e tomava todo o poder da minha vontade para não procurar o calor de seus braços para que pudesse tornar meus sonhos realidade.

Um longo dedo traçou a plenitude do meu lábio inferior. — É por isso que a nossa noite juntos não me surpreendeu. Eu apenas achei que tinha sido mais um sonho.

Eu pensei que você não sabia que era eu. Eu me odiava por ter tirado vantagem de você assim. Mas vivia das lembranças. — Eu emaranhei meus dedos em seus cabelos. — Aquela noite foi mais do que eu jamais poderia ter esperado.

E hoje à noite... Hoje à noite ele estava concretizando todos os meus sonhos.

Ed deu um beijo suave em meus lábios, se demorando apenas por um momento antes de se afastar. — Quando você fugiu de mim no shopping, fiquei um pouco louco. Eu não poderia encontrá-la e foi a pior sensação que eu já experimentei. Até esta noite. Ver esse táxi e perceber que você estava prestes a me deixar... Meu coração realmente parou, Bella.

Eu não poderia lidar com essas garotas penduradas em você, Ed. Eu te amo tão obsessivamente e pensei...

Lágrimas obstruíram minha garganta e eu era incapaz de falar.

Ele me beijou novamente. — Só uma manobra para ver se você estava com ciúmes, meu amor. Nada mais. Assim que eu vi você se afastar da porta, desembaracei-me e empurrei-as para Jake, logo que ele veio para fora. Eu não fiquei lá depois. Passei o resto da noite assistindo Sports Center e bebendo cerveja na sala de estar enquanto planejava meu próximo passo para fazer você ver que eu estou apaixonado por você.

Suas palavras estavam curando todas as rachaduras no meu coração. Eu não acho que alguma vez tinha estado tão feliz como estava naquele momento. Nunca sonhei que Ed e eu jamais iríamos estar juntos, e aqui estava ele me dando tudo que eu sempre quis.

Seu amor!

Você não vai me deixar, Bella? — Ele sussurrou contra meus lábios. Ele tinha um gosto tão bom que gemi.

Balancei a cabeça. — Não, nunca.

Ed roçou seu nariz contra o meu. — E você me ama, não é?

Sim. — Eu respirei enquanto ele segurou meu peito.

Quer se casar comigo, minha Isabella? — Seus dedos estavam jogando com os meus. Entrelaçando, acariciando.

Um choque de pura felicidade passou por mim. Minha respiração ficou presa no meu peito e eu não conseguia parar as lágrimas que derramaram de meus olhos. — Sim.

Epílogo

Foi ótimo apresentar para vocês, Nova York!

A multidão estava ficando louca, gritando por mais enquanto Ed terminava o show. Era um concerto de dia, que era como a maioria dos concertos dos Asas do Demônio eram estes dias. Raramente nesta pequena turnê eles fizeram um show de noite. Mas os fãs ainda estavam crescendo. Só porque eles tinham mudado seu estilo de vida não significava que os Asas do Demônio tinham perdido sua base de fãs.

Vocês sabem que amo todos vocês e não poderia fazer isso sem vocês. — Era assim que Ed sempre terminava um concerto. Mostrando apreciação e certificando-se de que toda a banda tinha a sua quota de atenção. — Jacob Black na bateria ama vocês... Jasper Halle no baixo adora vocês... Meu homem Emmett aqui é louco por vocês. — Ed tocou a mão ao seu coração. — E vocês sabem que, com exceção das minhas duas meninas favoritas no mundo, vocês são minha vida.

Eu sorri quando ele se virou e me soprou um beijo, o anel de prata na mão esquerda refletindo a luz do sol. Deus, eu me apaixonava mais por esse homem a

cada dia, porra! — E assim, com uma última canção nós vamos deixar vocês. Mas saibam que estarão para sempre em nossos corações!

Vocês conhecem essa música. Solicitaram-na mundialmente, tornando-a número um por quatro meses consecutivos. Ajudem-me, cantem junto.

Meu coração derreteu enquanto ouvia as palavras que fizeram parte da nossa rotina noturna durante os dois últimos anos. Sleeping Angel era a canção de ninar de nosso anjo e Lizzie não conseguia dormir sem seu pai cantando para ela. Mas não pense que só porque Ed era um pai, agora ele estava completamente mole. Algumas pessoas tinham se perguntado se ele tinha perdido sua borda de roqueiro quando Sleeping Angel tinha ficado famosa. Todos haviam ficado aborrecidos porque temiam que os Asas do Demônio só iam ser sobre amor sentimental pelas mulheres em suas vidas.

Eles não precisavam se preocupar. Ed ainda tinha muito do passado sobre o que escrever. Só porque Sleeping Angel era número um nas paradas de rock não quer dizer que esse era o único sucesso de seu mais recente álbum. A música podia ser tão escura, às vezes, quanto sentimental.

Ouvindo Ed cantar sua canção favorita, a criança se mexeu nos meus braços e eu pousei-a em seus pés.

Antes de você enlouquecer e pensar que eu submeti minha filha a um show de rock, relaxe. Tínhamos acabado de deixar nosso próprio ônibus privado - que havia sido projetado para uma família com um filho - pouco tempo depois de Lizzie ter acordado de sua soneca da tarde. Mas Lizzie sempre queria ver o fim dos shows de seu pai. Dizer que ela era uma filhinha de papai era um eufemismo enorme.

Partia meu coração um pouco que ela preferiria ter seu pai do que eu, mas eu estava aprendendo a viver com isso. Ed e eu ainda falamos sobre ter outro bebê. Mas isso era algo que eu queria esperar um pouco mais. Mesmo se eu fosse apenas a segunda melhor para Lizzie, eu nunca me cansava de mimar a menina. Ter outro bebê agora seria tirar isso.

Ela se agarrou a minha perna, ainda um pouco assustada com as multidões que estavam sempre nos shows dos Asas do Demônio. Mas, como seu pai estava sentado ali no palco cercado por todos os homens de sua vida que Lizzie sabia que nunca deixariam nada machucá-la, ela me soltou. Antes que eu pudesse me mover ela saiu correndo, suas perninhas gordinhas se movendo mais rápido do que eu já tinha visto antes.

Papai, papai, papai! — Lizzie se jogou nos braços abertos de seu pai e abraçou com força enquanto ele continuava a cantar só para ela.

Durma meu anjo. — A voz de Ed assumiu o tom mais suave que ele reservava apenas para Lizzie, quando ele cantava para ela dormir em seus braços todas as noites.

Eu balancei a cabeça, sabendo que a visão do roqueiro grande e mau com a pequena réplica minúscula de mim em seus braços estava fazendo as fêmeas na multidão mais profundamente apaixonadas por ele a cada segundo. Mas eu estava bem com isso.

Porque, com a exceção do nosso anjo, eu era a única mulher a ocupar o coração de Edward.

Fim

 _ **ME DEIXEM REVIEW SE VOCÊS GOSTARAM E QUEREM OUTRAS ADAPTAÇÕES**_


End file.
